The Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants - EWW Edition
by angelcreature13
Summary: "Pants Equals Love. Love your sisters, and love yourself." Follow these four best friends as they prepare for their first summer apart, and how a magical pair of pants that fits each of them perfectly, keeps them together. {Slight AU}
1. Preview

_They were four inseparable best friends, all juniors in high school,_

 _about to spend their first summer apart._

 _But a pair of pants, would keep them together._

 _This summer, they will share them equally, and they'll travel among them._

 _Emma in Australia_

 _Andi in Miami, Florida_

 _Katie in South Carolina_

 _and Mia in Mexico._

 _To the Pants, for keeping them close, even where they're far away :)_

 **A/N: Hello All! I've had this idea for a while, and really wanted to do it. I think a fanfic about sisterhood is something this site might need. I loved the movie so doing this is a lot of fun for me :) I hope you all like it, and I'll have the first chapter up soon!**

 **For any of you that haven't seen the movies; don't worry. I'll do my best to explain in each chapter.**

 **P.S The characters are a little bit AU, so don't be surprised to find some changes in them.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Magical Pair Of Pants

**Chapter 1**

 _I'd like to think that fate had a hand on what happened that summer, like it was the pants' destiny to find us. Where they came from, and why they chose us, well, that will always be a mystery. Perhaps that was part of their miracle, that they sensed, in that moment, how much we needed them, how much we needed some small part of faith to hold on to, when it seemed like everything we believed in was about to slip away._

 _The four of us were best friends for as long as we can remember, even before we were born. Our mothers met at a prenatal aerobics class. The only thing they had in common was their due dates._

 _The first born was Mia, and the rest of us followed within the week. Mia was the one who liked to take charge. I remember this one time Mia took it upon herself to deal with the boys who were making fun of our ballet performance when we were 8 years old. Let's just say, it didn't end well, and her parents were less than pleased._

 _With us, it was give and take, but mostly give. I go back to the night when my dad left; I was only 9 years old, and I was talking to Emma on the phone, saying through my tears that I didn't think he was coming back this time. She told me to stay on the phone with her until I fall asleep, and that she, Andi, and Mia would come over first thing the next morning. And they did._

 _We were always there to understand each other when no one else could._

 _I also look back on the day Andi invited us over and vented to us and on camera about her parents having another baby. She wanted us to do the same and emphasized the need to show the anger she herself was feeling._

 _Death is also something that we'd never made sense of. So, we were there for Mia when her mom died. We could tell at that moment that we needed to be there for her, even if she told us she'd be fine._

 _Together, it's as if we formed one single, complete person. Wild, unstoppable Mia, shy and beautiful Emma, Andi the rebel, and me, Katie, the scholar/writer._

 _We were extremely close for sixteen years and have never been apart, but that was all about to change._

* * *

"What about this one?" Emma asked, holding up a dress for her trip to Australia. They were currently in a clothing store picking out new outfits for the summer.

Andi grimaced at the article of clothing. "Yeah, sure, if you want to look twice your age."

"Wow, someone forgot to take their happy pill this morning." Mia teased.

"Actually, I'm just preparing for my summer working at the Seven while you all go on your little adventures." she said with gritted teeth.

"God Andi, you're such a drama queen. You know South Carolina is just two states away?" Katie told her, placing a black fedora on her head.

Andi merely scowled. "It's abandonment nonetheless."

"You're the one who wanted to stay here and angst it out writing your documentary." Mia reminded.

The short girl groaned. "Yeah, on delivering pizzas and mopping floors. You know what, I'm gonna start my own genre, called the _suckumentary_." They only chuckled at her usual 'upbeat' attitude.

"OMG Emma look at this!" Katie exclaimed, holding up a swimsuit, "This is perfect."

The shy brunette's eyes widened. "I can't wear a bikini!"

Mia decided to join in on the humor. "Yeah Katie, she can't wear that, didn't you know all the beaches in Australia are nude anyway?"

"WHAT?!" Emma shrieked, bumping into a few clothes on a rack and knocking them over. The others simply laughed at her.

"Calm down Em, and TBH, I envy you;" Mia pouted, "I mean, you're going to Australia, somewhere where there's actually guys. _Hot guys_."

"I thought you were excited about the soccer camp in Mexico?" Andi asked her curiously.

"She sure was," Katie chimed in, "until she found out it was girls only; _no boys allowed_." Mia stuck her tongue out at Katie, knowing she was mocking her.

Mia then rushed over to Andi, who was looking at different dyes for her hair, and yanked her towards Katie.

"HEY! I was looking at that!" Andi yelled.

"No more hair dyes; a purple streak is enough! Try these on!" Katie demanded, pushing her into a dressing room with a pair of pants. After a few seconds of bickering, she conceded and tried them on.

When Andi stepped out in them, the girls were pleasantly surprised that fit her so nicely.

" _Andrea Futura Doctora Cruz_ , you're a babe!" Mia grinned.

Katie stared in awe. "She's right; you look amazing!"

"Katie!" Andi yelled before going back in the dressing room to take them off.

"They really do look great on you, please buy them." Emma begged.

"Then why don't _you_ try them on." Andi said as she chucked them at her.

"But, I don't really _wear_ jeans!" Emma reasoned.

"Yeah, or bikinis, or mini skirts, or anything else that might show you have a _shape_."

"I do not." she whispered. Reluctantly, she went into the dressing room to try on the jeans.

Soon, Emma stepped out in the jeans, which happen to fit her as well.

"Wow, Emma, you actually have a body!" Mia told her.

"Looking good Alonso!" Andi lifted up Emma's shirt slightly, which made her quickly pull it back down. The others quickly dissolved into giggles.

She ran back into the dressing room to change. "Mia, why don't you try them on since you love them so much?"

The taller brunette scoffed. "Um, maybe because I'm two inches taller than you."

Emma peeked her head out through the curtain. "Fair is fair."

So, Mia also tried on the pants, and they happened to fit her too!

"How can they be a perfect fit on you too?" Andi questioned.

"I don't know; that's a little weird." Mia then turned to face her darker-skinned friend. "Okay Katie, your turn."

She looked at her three friends' slim figures and looked back at her wide yet curvy figure. "No, nonononono, are you serious? You think that a pair of jeans that fits all of you in going to fit all of this?" she asked, gesturing to herself.

They kept talking her down, until she too tried them on; they were also a perfect fit.

The girls looked at each other, all amazed at the specimen they just found.

"Call me crazy, but it's scientifically impossible that a pair of pants can fit me." Emma stated.

"And me" Andi added.

Mia pointed to herself. "And me."

"And me!" Katie exclaimed.

So that night, they all ventured into the now abandoned building (which was the aerobics class where their moms met for the first time) with candles, pens, paper, and the mysterious pair of pants.

After lighting four candles, Katie started the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to honor a gift that has been sent to us."

"Here we go with the dramatics…" Mia sighed.

Katie ignored her. "Tonight, on the eve of our separation, magic has come to us in a pair of pants."

"That we had to pay for…."

"Not helping Andi." Emma chided, while Mia gave Andi a light shove.

They all started to giggle, but Katie continued. "I propose that we share them equally this summer and they travel among us. It'll be in our hearts and spirits even though we're far apart."

Mia grabbed them. "I now dub us _Las_ _Hermanas de las Pantalones."_

Andi made a face. "The Sisters of the Pants?"

"Yes!" Mia said in a _duh_ tone.

"We need rules; every sisterhood has rules." Emma pointed out.

Katie clapped her hands. "You're absolutely right! Okay, Rule #1: each sister is going to keep the pants for a week."

"Let's let Emma take them first since Australia is the farthest away." Mia suggested.

"Okay Andi, you're next. What's you rule?" Katie asked.

"Um, no picking your nose while wearing the pants." They all looked at her. "What? No one wants boogers on it, do they?"

"Okay, okay." Mia started. "When you have the pants, you have to write a detailed letter about the best thing that happened to you while wearing the pants."

Emma looked at Mia. "I like that one."

Andi rolled her eyes. "How do you know something great is going to happen?"

"Something _will_ happen, Andi! And when it does, we will document it on the pants themselves when we reunite. That's Rule #4." Katie promised.

It was Emma's turn. "Rule #5: any removal of the pants must be done by the wearer herself."

All heads turned to Mia. "Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Oh, you know why." Andi teased.

"Moving on, rule #6 is we will never, ever, wash these pants." Katie declared.

Mia scrunched up her face. "Katie, gross! Why not?" Emma and Andi nodded in agreement.

"Because, you're gonna wash the magic out of the pants!"

Andi interrupted. "I have a better one. No double cuffing. First of all, it's hideous, and second, it's tacky. These are probably the only pair of flare jeans you'll _ever_ see me wear."

"Also, no tucking in your shirt and wearing a belt with these pants." Katie stated.

"That's a good one." Andi added, laughing at Emma.

Emma whimpered quietly. "That was one time!"

Mia decided to share, implying Katie and Emma. "Also, you can never say you look _fat_ while wearing the pants."

Katie put a hand over her heart. "Ouch!"

Mia laughed. "You should feel confident in them!"

"Okay, we need a ninth rule, like a final rule." Katie decided. They were silent for a minute, still contemplating it.

Emma then spoke up. "Okay, I got it. Pants equal love."

"Love your sisters, and love yourself." Mia finished.

They then all intertwined hands one last time before they departed the next day.

"To the pants." Emma announced.

"And the sisterhood." Mia added.

"And the summer, and the rest of our lives." Katie smiled.

"Together, and apart." Andi concluded.

And with that, they blew out the candles, ready for the start of summer.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So here's the first chapter! Here's a little background info about the characters for this story and the ones from the movies.**

 **Emma is supposed to be Lena, but instead of Greece she's going to Australia. Any guesses as to why I did that? ;)**

 **Mia is Bridget, going to Mexico for an all-girls soccer camp. However, I kept Mia brunette even thought Bridget is a blonde.**

 **Katie is Carmen, the scholar and writer who is going to visit her estranged father in South Carolina. In the movie Carmen is a bit heavier than the other three so I made Katie an AU Katie.**

 **Andi is Tibby, a rebel, who stays in Miami to film a documentary. The girls are originally from Virginia, but I kept the EWW theme of Miami. :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and leave a review!**

 _ **TTluv19: Thank you for being my first reviewer! Hope you liked this chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Open Yourself Up

**The next chapter! We're following Emma first. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 -** _Emma's POV_

I just landed in Sydney, Australia after almost 20 hours on a plane. I had incredible jet lag, but was still psyched to be here for most of the summer. I've always admired this country: the beauty, the culture, and never got to see it in person until now.

It's been a few years since I've seen my godmother Lily ever since she moved to Australia as her artist career took off.

Weird thing is, she's not actually my blood relative, just a very close friend of the family.

I finally found the driver Lily sent for me, and hurriedly packed my things in the car. I had the pants first, and was determined to protect them as if my life depended on it, which it kind of did.

I spent most of the ride there looking at my surroundings, and taking the best pictures I could with my phone. Soon, the car skidded to a stop.

"Miss Alonso, we're here." the driver announced. Anxious, I got out of the car and the driver sauntered over and helped me get my things from out of the trunk. At that moment, Lily came through the front door with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Emma!" she ran to me and engulfed me in a hug. "I've missed you."

I giggled. "It's great to see you too Aunt Lily."

After a few more seconds, she finally pulled away. "How was your trip?"

"Long." I deadpanned.

"Don't worry; you'll have fun here; I promise."

We then payed and thanked the driver, and made our way into the house. It wasn't anything big, but it was fancy. Nice furniture in the living room, a fireplace, a quaint kitchen with a dining table for four, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms.

I stared in awe. "Your house is amazing."

Aunt Lily smiled. "Thanks, but I should be thanking the beauty of a meritocracy." She picked up one of my suitcases. "Here, I'll show you your room. It's next to one of the bathrooms for easy access."

"Thanks, that'll be very helpful." I told her. I couldn't help but notice the beautiful view from the window. It made me even more eager to explore it.

"No problem. When you finish packing, we'll go grab a bite to eat." she called from the other room.

I wasted no time. I began unpacking, gingerly taking out the pants as if they were precious jewelry. After carefully putting them away in a drawer, and neatly storing my other things, I went to the bathroom to freshen up.

I looked at myself in the mirror with intent: Long, dark brown, slightly frizzy hair, chubby cheekbones, soft, brown eyes, and very pink lips.

 _Nothing special._

Mia, Katie, and Andi always tell me how beautiful I am, but I just don't see it. Besides, I'm pretty sure guys went for girls like Mia, with fierce, alluring features, not to mention a great athlete's body. Not shy, introverted, clumsy girls like me. Shrugging off the thought, I wrapped my hair into a bun, grabbed my favorite book and headed out with Lily.

She ended up taking me to a restaurant by a river, where they dined outside. A waiter came to take our orders and gave us drinks to start. I tugged slightly at my long sleeve shirt as a small breeze went by. Lily noticed, and asked if I was okay. I lied, not wanting to worry her. I took in the scenery to pass the time. Soon enough, the waiter came back with our food.

"So, how's your parents?" Lily asked, sticking a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.

"They're fine; they said they miss you and hope to see you soon."

She only smiled, chewing her food.

"Did I tell you this is my first summer apart from my best friends?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened the slightest. "Really? Where is everyone else?"

"Mia's in Mexico, Katie's in South Carolina, and Andi is still in Miami."

Lily reached over and took my hand. "How are you holding up?"

I sighed. "Better than I thought I would be, but I do miss them, a lot."

"Emma, I get it. You've been close with them your whole life. But maybe it's time you opened yourself up. It's okay to meet new people and experience new things on your own."

I nodded, understanding what she meant. The truth is, I was afraid. All my life, I didn't really have to interact with many people, because I had Andi, Mia, and Katie. They were all I needed when venturing throughout school and even in public. Without them, I felt a little lost, like I wasn't myself.

Not knowing what else to say, we finished the rest of our meal in relative silence.

When we got back to the house, Lily let me keep to myself while she did some chores around the house. I took a break from my book and pulled out a photo album I had brought with me.

It was comprised mostly with pictures of me and my three best friends. Some when we were little and in ballet together, others from middle school, high school, concerts, walks in the parks, beaches, outings, and even photo booth pictures.

A tear fell on one of the pages, and I realized I was crying. Great, I thought to myself. If this is how I act after two days of being away from them, how can I get through the rest of the summer?

I closed the album, slid it in a drawer, and decided to go to bed early. After taking a small shower, washing my hair, and putting on pajamas, I sat on my bed with my knees to my chest, silently praying for a miracle. A miracle that would get me through the summer.

Because maybe, just maybe, Aunt Lily was right.

Maybe it was time to stand on my own for once.

Feeling very tired all of a sudden, I stared at the sunset until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, in the movie, Lena stays with her grandparents in Greece, but I decided to have Emma stay with Lily in Australia. *wink wink***

 **I'm kind of basing this Emma off Emma in Season 1, who was very shy and nervous, and afraid to do anything risky. In the movie, Lena is an artist, but I decided to keep Emma's scrapbooking personality.**

 **Review!**

 _ **TTluv19: I'm glad you loved it! And you may be right...;) Thank you so much for your review! :D**_

 _ **Oreo234: I'm glad you're a fan too! It has begun, and I love that you love that Emma's in Australia xD Thank you! :)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Way Past Thinking About It

**I appreciate those of you who favorited and followed this story, but please leave reviews. I love hearing your feedback, or any idea you may want to see in the story. It doesn't have to be anything long, just something to show you enjoy the story!**

 **Now, it's time to start Mia's journey!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** \- _Mia's POV_

This was it. I was finally in Mexico at the all-girls summer camp.

It's crazy that only a few hours ago I said goodbye to my three best friends and my grandmother.

Our goodbye was sweet but not as sentimental as I had hoped.

"Okay, that's your flight," she told me. We were at the airport when they called over the loudspeaker that my plane was open for boarding. "Call me as soon as you land; I'll miss you."

I smiled at her. "I will, and I'll miss you too." After a short hug, I boarded the plane. For most of the plane ride, I spent my time sleeping, snuggled up comfortably in my hoodie with my soccer ball firmly in my hands.

Now I was here on a bus with a group of girls on our way to a summer of soccer. We just finished singing a popular Spanish song. We seemed to have forgotten the words and started laughing.

We finally pulled up to the camp, which was called _Las Campesnas._ It had various huts I assumed we'd sleep in, a couple big buildings, and a large playing field.

They quickly got us off the bus and put us in lines of 5. I decided to put on my lucky baseball cap.

"Alright!" one of the counselors shouted. "When you hear your name and the color of your team, run to where the color is labeled and meet your coach!"

They started calling names, so I did stretches to warm up ahead of time.

"Please God let me sprain my ankle right now." I heard a girl next to me say. She had curly, auburn hair tied in a ponytail.

Another girl looked at her, confused. "Come again?"

"This whole thing was my mom's idea; she couldn't wait to get me out of the house." the first girl explained.

"Mine was the opposite; she was practically sobbing when she found out I was leaving. 'I'm gonna miss you so much. What will I do without you?' Honestly, my mom needs to get a life." the second girl then turned to me. She was a shade darker than me, with straight, dark brown hair. "What did yours do?"

My mouth went into a hard thin line, as I did not like bringing up my mother in conversations. But I reminded myself that these girls meant no harm, and didn't know that my mother was no longer living.

"Oh, nothing," I replied quickly, and thankfully they didn't linger on the subject.

My eyes then set on a guy across the field from me. He was obviously older than me, but not by much. He had green eyes, semi-spiky brown hair, a slightly tanned complexion, somewhat big eyebrows, but an incredibly cute face. He was thin but had a slight build. I felt my heart rate accelerate by just looking at him.

"Who's that?" I asked them, biting my lip excitedly. I pointed to where I was looking, and they immediately shook their heads.

"Don't even think about it." the first girl told me. "It's against the rules to have flings with the coaches; _everyone_ knows that." It was only then that I realized he had on the same attire as the rest of the coaches. I couldn't help but think how he'd look in regular clothing, or none at all.

The problem was that I was _way_ past thinking about it. When I want something, I go for it until I get it.

They then called her name and she ran to her coach. She ended up being on the team of the guy I was now after.

Finally, my name was called. "Black, Mia; RED."

I jogged to the red team, not forgetting to take off my baseball cap and shake out my head of hair from out of the bun. Just as I suspected, the guy noticed and looked my way, with a faint glimmer of interest in his eyes. I didn't even bother to hide my smirk.

However, he just as quickly resumed looking at his bulletin board. That's when I started coming up with ideas to get closer to him.

I know it was illegal, but something about him just drew him to me. I wasn't going to let this go.

Maybe he was the key to making my summer without my best friends a little bit more fun and exciting.

* * *

 **A/N: In the movie/book, Bridget (Mia) lives with her father, but I decided to have her live with her grandmother. Bridget's mom committed suicide if anyone's curious; it's quite sad :(**

 **Also, all 4 of them are human. there is no magic in the story, other than the pants. (sorry)**

 _ **TTluv19: I'm glad you enjoyed the movie! I do too! Yeah, I missed Lily as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Lilla-Amanda: Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Barcode Sticker On Forehead

**A/N: Yay! Andi's POV is here! Hope you enjoy it! Andi's story is my favorite out of all the girls, Emma's being second. Wonder how her summer's going in Miami, Florida... Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** _\- Andi's POV_

I groaned again to myself. _So this is how I spend my summer._ I was currently folding pizza boxes since I was "still in training" even though Diego, who was technically my boss, has known me for years.

"Pick up the pace Andi; I don't pay you to be slow!" he said as he walked by me with an empty pizza tray.

I resisted the urge to curse at him and instead let out a low growl. I was still envious that my best friends were off visiting new places and having fun, while I had to stay here, working.

I just hope filming this documentary is worth it.

A few minutes later, I finally finished with the pizza boxes and made my way over to Diego. "Now, can I start taking orders?"

"Well…." he started to say.

"C'mon Diego! I folded all of them, please let me do something else, _anything_ else."

His lips turned up in a smirk. "Anything?" I realized my error too late because he then had me place barcode stickers on all the beverages: including sodas, smoothies, water, and juices.

"How many more?" I called over my shoulder, clearly annoyed.

"Enough," he said, fighting back a chuckle. He was doing this intentionally. _I will kill him for this._

Minutes passed by, and I was growing tired. Just then, Sophie bounced up to me.

"Wow, Andi you're doing a great job!" she complimented.

"Thanks?"

"Oh, no problem. I mean, when I had to do it, I kept thinking they were body stickers and placed them all over myself; Diego and Gigi weren't pleased."

I made a face. "Good to know…"

"But seriously, I'm really impressed."

"Well, I guess we all have our special talents." I mused. I don't think she heard me, because she disappeared just as fast as she came over, probably going to take someone's order. Sophie's weirdness is nothing new, so her random outbursts don't surprise me.

Deciding it was a good idea, I put one of the barcode stickers on my forehead. Even that didn't make me any less miserable.

About an hour later, I was just about done putting stickers on all the beverages. Then, two girls, both about 12 years old, walked up to me.

"Excuse me, do you have any diet sodas?" one of them asked. I only blinked at them.

"We're trying to watch our weight." the other explained. I stifled a laugh; they were practically popsicle sticks, like me.

"No, just regular soda, smoothies, and water."

"Can't you just go double check for us?" the first one pressed.

These two were really testing my nerves. However, I composed myself and answered them as calmly as I could. "Listen, if I say we don't have diet, then we _don't_ have diet. Don't like it? _Too bad_."

They only rolled their eyes and walked away, one saying _she's so mean_ and they both started to giggle. _Like I care_.

"Andrea, I need you to stop for a minute and open the garage; the delivery truck is here," Diego shouted.

I only glared at him. "My name is Andi."

"That's not what your birth certificate says." he sing-songed.

"Diego, I swear to God-"

"Andi c'mon, you know I'm playing around," he said with a slight smile. "But, you do have to wear your headset; it's required."

After taking a few deep breaths, releasing my anger, I made my way to the garage. I pushed the button and let the truck in.

Suddenly, as the men began unloading the truck, I heard a loud thud. I ran outside to investigate. After turning the corner, I saw a girl, a brunette about 10 or 11 years old, passed out in front of the restaurant. It looked like she wet her pants, and her red-rimmed glasses were laying beside her.

 _Okay, don't panic._ I told myself. I decided to check for a heartbeat and softly bowed my head to her chest. When I found none, I quickly untangled my headset and yelled into the microphone.

"I need help! There's an unconscious kid in front of the restaurant! Quick, SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Soon, an ambulance rushed to the scene. The put the girl on a gurney and led her to the van. I followed them, handing them her glasses and any other information I could give about her. Before they closed the doors, she managed to open her eyes slightly.

I looked at her worriedly, and she only said one thing to me.

"You have a barcode sticker on your forehead."

Surprised, I checked my forehead and sure enough, the sticker was still there. I pulled it off as they drove away to the nearest hospital.

It puzzled me. Out of all the things she could have said, she chose that. Out of all days, and people, I was the one who found her unconscious.

I decided to shrug it off and go back to work. Before going back inside, I saw a wallet, which I assumed was hers and picked it up. I'd let someone know that I have it and give it back to her when she gets better.

For the rest of the day, I couldn't seem to shake the little girl from my head. I was wondering if she was okay, where her parents were when she fainted, and what made her faint.

I forced myself to focus. Getting money for equipment and finishing my documentary was the most important thing.

I couldn't let myself become distracted and forget that.

* * *

 **Interesting. Any guesses as to who the girl that fainted is? Though I think it's obvious xD Next up is Katie's POV!**

 _ **Oreo234: Thank you so much! That's my goal, and I'm glad you think I'm succeeding :D Hope you enjoyed this one!**_

 ** _Lilla-Amanda:_ _Thank you, and wait no further; here it is! :)_**

 ** _Lostbutnoyyetfound13: Thank you! :)_**


	6. Chapter 5: New Family, New Problems

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5! Keep in mind Katie is AU. She's embodying Carmen, who is a bit wider in the movie. Be sure to leave a review if you liked it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 -** _Katie's POV_

I was beyond excited. I was spending the summer with my dad. _Finally._ This hasn't happened before, at least since he left. It's just been me and my mom at home. I didn't mind it, but a part of me wished I could spend more time with my father. I've visited him a few times, but never got the chance to spend _this_ much time with him.

"Katie, are you sure you want to do this?" my mom asked, clearly concerned. "I don't want you to get your hopes up if he doesn't have time to spend with you-"

"I'm gonna be fine mom, I promise." This didn't seem to relieve her, so I brought her in for an embrace. "I love you, and I know it's just been you and me for a long time, but I really miss him. I want a relationship with him."

She sighed, yet a small smile was on her face. "I know sweetheart. I just-I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Dad promised me we'll have a great time." With one more hug, and a kiss on the cheek, I was on a plane to South Carolina. An hour later, I was on a train about to be dropped off at the station closest to my dad's house. My heartbeat was rapid and my foot kept tapping on the floor. I think the guy sitting next to me shot me a few looks because of it. Finally, I got to my stop and hurried off the train.

I wore one of my best outfits: a green floral blouse paired with a white skater skirt, sandals, and small hoop earrings.

I walked around with my tote bag and suitcase, looking for my dad.

After a few minutes, I spotted him, and instantly a smile lit up my face.

I walked as fast as I could to him and he pulled me into a hug.

"Dad! I missed you much!" I mumbled into his shirt.

"I missed you too." he whispered back. In that moment, everything was perfect, like the summer was going the way it was supposed to.

We soon got to his car and put my stuff in the back. As he began driving I pulled out an envelope.

"So dad, I asked the school to postpone sending this, but." I opened it and showed it to him, "Tada! I got all As!"

He flashed me a smile while keeping his eyes on the road. "That's great honey!"

"Ooh, I also brought my tennis gear, and I've been practicing like crazy so I could verse you. And this time, don't hold back, okay?"

"I won't." he promised. Something about his answer seemed off. He seemed, I don't know, nervous.

I tried to lift the mood. "You know what I realized on the train ride here? That I haven't spent more than four straight days with you since I was ten years old. Don't get me wrong, I love it when you come for the holidays, but a whole summer? It feels like a dream."

It didn't seem to be working. He kept avoiding my eyes and I saw him swallow air as if he's guilty of something.

I continued. "Did you know mom taught me how to make fried oreos? Oh my gosh, I _have_ to make that for you." It was only then I looked out the window to my surroundings.

"Wait, where are we?" I asked.

He then shot my a hopeful glance. "Well, I kind of have a surprise for you." I ever so slightly narrowed my eyes at him. "I moved out of Charleston."

"And into a development? The suburbs?" To say I was shocked was an understatement. "Dad, you _hate_ developments."

"When did I say that?"

"At the Global Modernist exhibit in the Lowe Art Museum." he looked at me with wide eyes. "You said, and I quote 'There's city and there's country and everything else is a wasteland.' I was 8 years old and you came to Miami to visit for one day with your company."

"You remember everything!" he exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Well, I don't remember you telling me you _moved_."

As we got closer, I realized it was a house. _A house_. He had always had apartments. Just then, a woman about his age came running out of the house, waving.

"Who's that, your neighbor?" I asked.

"Well, we actually live together." My head quickly turned and faced him, not believing what I was hearing. _My dad has a girlfriend?_

As soon as we pulled into the driveway, the woman, smiling, opened my car door. I steadily got out of the car. She had obvious bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and a wide smile.

"Oh, you must be Katie." She pulled me in for an embrace. A little taken aback, I returned it lightly, not wanting to be mean. "Your dad told me so much about you. Gosh, you're so much prettier in person! We're going to have the most wonderful summer together." She pulled away and ran to the door. "Kids! Kids, come on out here!"

 _What? She has kids?_

"Kids?" I asked my dad skeptically.

"No they're not actually kids; they're teenagers, like you."

"They live with you?" I desperately needed clarification on what was actually going on here. I was seriously confused.

I turned to see two teens standing next to the lady. Both had dirty blonde hair. However, the girl had her mom's blue eyes while the son's eyes were green.

"Katie, this is Kristen and Paul."

"We're gonna be bridesmaids together!" the teenage girl chirped.

"Excuse me?!" I shrieked, looking back and forth between this woman and my dad. He then moved from behind me and towards the woman. "I hadn't quite gotten to that surprise yet."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I thought you did." she said before wrapping a hand around his waist. The sight alone made me wanna barf.

He left out an exhale before speaking. "We're getting married. August 20th."

I looked at all four of them, begging that this was a nightmare and I was still dreaming. Unfortunately, no such luck. This was real, and it was happening. The problem is, this lady has changed him. Dad never wanted to live in the suburbs, and he hated pastel colors, which seemed like something these people wore a lot of.

I suddenly realized with horror that my dad may not the be the person I used to know anymore, and I couldn't figure out who this person standing in front of me was.

* * *

 **Uh oh. A little trouble for Carmen. Do you think it'll get better?**

 **Next chapter is back to Emma! And the introduction to her love interest (it should be obvious who I'm talking about)**

 **TTluv19: Yes it is. I thought about Melanie, but I think her and Jessie have more a dynamic to work with. I understand, but I'm glad you reviewed this one! That's what I was going for; I miss Andiego too. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Thank you! And me too!**

 **wishingstars: You're right! And thank you! :)**

 **slytherinprincess2002: I know you reviewed in chapter 3, but I wanted to reply to you and say thanks! I hope you do too, and the way you described it was very well said! I also hope you like the other girls' journeys as well! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Falling in the Deep End

**Sorry this took so long! I have been busy, plus i lost WiFi for a few days. But I'm back! And Emma's story continues...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6** \- _Emma POV_

"Emma, rise and shine!" Aunt Lily called from the kitchen. I groggily turned over and looked at my phone. _8:15_. Reluctantly, I got out of bed. I'm not really a morning person, but Lily promised to take me sightseeing today, so I quickly hauled ass to the bathroom.

 _Great._ My hair was a frizzy mess, and, unfortunately, my flat iron wasn't cooperating, so it took longer than usual to get ready. I decided to start with my face, then work my way to my hair. I put on minimal makeup (just eyeliner with some lip gloss) and put my hair in a bun.

By 8:50 I was dressed and in the kitchen eating breakfast. Lily made waffles, bacon, and eggs. I was eating when Lily's phone rang. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but from her facial expressions, I could tell she was happy at first, but then seemed somewhat disappointed.

She sighed, hanging up the phone. "Unfortunately, I can't show you around today."

I stopped eating to look at her. "What?!"

"I'm sorry Emma. My job called me in, saying there's someone who wants to buy my artwork, and is willing to pay a lot."

I lowered my head. How could I be mad at her? I knew how much this job meant to her. "It's okay." I conceded.

She gave me a one arm hug. "I promise I'll make it up to you." I only nodded, finishing my food. "I know a great place you can go to, I know you're a big foodie."

"Where?"

"It's beside a beach, a nice little restaurant. It serves food outside; you'll love it."

Unfortunately, I wasn't loving it at all. I'm not really about showing skin, especially when a lot of people are around, so I wore a tank top with a long-sleeved blue button up over it, and decided to pair it with the 'magical pants' that bonded me with my best friends. Not to mention the wind was blowing a bit too strongly today.

I had to admit, the food was really good, but without my friends here, I felt so out of place. After eating, I decided to take a stroll on the beach. I mostly saw couples all loved up, most of the girls wearing bikinis; it made me a bit uncomfortable.

I stopped when I saw a motorcycle in the distance, and it seemed to be moving. Baffled, I squinted my eyes to find the source. I soon realized that someone was behind it, not doubt trying to fix it. I couldn't see his face, but only his muscles gleaming in the sunlight. I suddenly shivered, but I wasn't sure if it was because of the wind or the man by the motorcycle.

I tried to get a better look at him without coming across as being creepy. It was cut short when I was knocked on the head with a volleyball. I tumbled back, trying to catch myself, but instead tripped on a rock and went flailing into the ocean.

I started screaming, since I couldn't swim, and saw myself drifting further and further away from shore. Just when almost all hope was lost, the guy fixing his motorcycle came swimming towards me.

He lifted me up by the waist just as I felt myself about to drown. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm f-fine." I managed to say.

"Hold onto me." he ordered as he dragged me to shore. I complied quickly, still coughing from the amount of ocean water I swallowed.

We finally reached the sand, and I let go, still violently coughing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. This time, I turned to look at him. I mean, _really_ look at him. He was gorgeous, with jet black hair, a chiseled jawline, warm, brown eyes, and very toned abs. I was so distracted by his physical appearance that I couldn't even answer him.

He blinked at me and waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello?"

I finally snapped out of my trance. "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

He chuckled lowly to himself, which gave me the chills. The _good kind_. "C'mon, I'll get you some dry clothes."

He led me by the arm into a store, where he voluntarily gave me money to buy new clothes. This didn't sit well with me, and my stomach was churning with guilt. "You really don't have to."

"It's no problem. Perks of having a rich dad." he told me. I tried to shoot him a smile for his generosity.

After I came out in a new blouse, flip flops, and a pair of capris, I found him in front of the store with his bike, my wet clothes in his hand.

"You sure you didn't want to buy a dress, or shorts?" he asked me, handing me my clothes. "It's kind of humid."

"No no." I answered quickly, taking them from him. "I'm fine." By this time, I had let my hair loose, falling below my shoulders. He looked me up and down, almost as if he was checking me out. I held my head down, not knowing what to do. _This has never happened to me before._

"So," his voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Based on your accent, I can tell you're not from here. I'm Jax Novoa, by the way." he outstretched his hand, and I politely took it. I tried my hardest to ignore the tingling sensation I felt.

"Emma, Emma Alonso. I'm from America, obviously." I saw his eyes slightly widen hearing this, but it happened so fast I'm not sure if my mind was playing tricks on me or not.

"Emma Alonso," he repeated, smiling, "a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." There was no hiding my flushed cheeks when he said that.

"Um, thanks. You're name's nice too." _Really Emma, that's all you could come up with?_

"Thanks." he said, still smiling at me. He didn't seem too upset with my response. "So, what brings you to Australia?"

"I'm just visiting my godmother; she has a job out here. I live with my mom and dad back in Florida."

Just then, one of the pipes on the motorcycle started to leak. He quickly grabbed one of his cloths to stop it, but it wasn't enough. "Could you hold this while I go get another one?" Before I could answer, the greasy cloth was in my hands while he ran into a nearby shop to find more of them.

I absolutely hated grease; that's why I get my dad to change the oil in my car. Everything about the substance freaks me out.

Thankfully, he was back in a matter of seconds, and took it back from me. I desperately tried to remove the grease from my hands.

"Here." he gave me some hand sanitizer. "This should help." I quickly grabbed it, pumped twice, and rubbed it vigorously between my fingers. I noticed he was watching me with an amused look on his face.

I sighed. "I don't like grease, like _at all_. It feels weird and sticky to me."

"That's because it _is_ weird and sticky." he inquired.

I glared at him. "It just freaks me out okay!"

"Okay, no judgement. So, I guess that means you don't eat fried foods."

My lips turned up the slightest. "You guessed correctly."

He nodded, still looking at me. "Um…" I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "I should probably get going. Thank you, though, for the money, and saving my life."

"The pleasure is all mine." he said with a wink. _Oh god,_ I thought, as I felt my heartbeat through my ears. That's when I knew I had to leave before I melt right in front of him.

"Wait!" he said right as I turned to leave. "How do you feel about parties?" He positioned himself directly in front of me.

"I, uh, haven't really been to many." I stammered, my heart beating double time.

He combed one hand through his hair. "They're having one at the beach tonight, I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to go with me." Even though my stomach fluttered at the thought of spending more time with him, my mind was in hysterics, basically telling me that this interaction alone was enough.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I said before practically bolting for Lily's house. I knew the longer I stayed there, the more inclined I would've been to say yes.

 _But how could I trust him? I barely know anything about him! Other than the fact he saved my life, rides a motorcycle, and is gorgeous…._

I shook my head, dispersing the random thoughts popping into it. If I listened, I might've just turned back around and told him yes.

And that alone scared the crap out of me.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! The start of #JEMMA *exhales* I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed it. I rewrote this about 3 times and I'm still still not sure if I nailed it. In the movie, Lena falls into the river while watching Kostas on his boat.**

 **Leave a review if you liked it! :D**

 **Next chapter is Mia's story** **!**

 **Oreo234: No worries! I get it; people get busy. I mean, look how long it took me to update :\ But thank you so much! You're way too sweet! :)**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: I know, I hate when i makes mistakes. But ty!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Best High There Is

**Let me start out by saying that I'm really sorry for the long wait. But to the persistent Guest asking about updating and posting more Jemma, I appreciate it, but understand that this is not a Jemma fic: it's a friendship fic filled with family, hardships, and couples such as Jemma and Dia. Also, I am currently in school, so I cannot update as much as I want to, and when I do, it will be when I have time, so my chapters aren't trashy. So please, be patient, as I am the one writing it, not you.**

 **Now, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7** \- _Mia's POV_

It's been three days, and all I can think about is the _off-limits_ coach. All I found out about him is that he's three years older than me, he's 5'11, and he's an all-league champion. Plus the fact that he's incredibly cute.

 _Ugh. Can you say, perfection?_

I finally decided to make my move, despite my bunkmates' warnings. We were currently doing laps around the beach, with him leading the pack. A few laps in, I picked up my pace so I was running right next to him.

"Hi." I greeted, a little out of breath.

"Hi," he replied.

"I'm Mia."

"Daniel."

"I know," I said with a smirk. "So, I heard you play at Georgetown. That true?"

"Yep," he said, still looking forward.

"Well, what you heard about me?"

"Your high school won nationals, two years in a row."

"MVP; I play forward," I told him, bragging.

He chuckled lightly. "So I've noticed." He finally glanced at me, smiling, even though it only lasted for a second.

"I'm 17." Okay, so I lied, but do you really think he'd go for 16 a year old?

He shot me another glance but didn't say anything.

"C'mon, I'll race you." I challenged, and we were speeding up, trying to be the other one. There were several times our elbows touched, and it made quite happy.

Soon, we reached a secluded area on the beach and decided to rest. I basically collapsed on the sand while he settled on a rock.

"I think that was 5 miles."

"Cool," I said, still breathing heavily. "Don't you just love to run?"

"Yeah; it's the best high there is."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, agreeing. "It's like you're in this place where nothing bad could ever happen. Like, if you just push a bit further, keep moving..."

"Nothing can touch you." he finished. It felt like poetry like he actually understood me. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"The endorphins are a bit helpful too," he added, smiling back. I let out a low giggle.

"Do you come here often?" I asked.

"Yeah, sometimes it helps clear my head."

"What kind of stuff could be floating around in your attractive little head?"

He laughed at that. "Way too much," he said shooting me a smile. I returned it.

After a few seconds, his disappeared. "We gotta get back to the group: I'm not supposed to be alone with a camper."

"You sure they'll notice that we're gone?" I asked, challenging.

"They'll notice," he said, without a hint of sarcasm.

He then got up and walked towards me, where I was still laying on the sand. I felt my heart rate pick up. "What are you doing?" I asked, half nervous and half-excited.

"Helping you up," he stated, extending one of his hands. I felt my chest deflate; that's not what I _hoped_ would happen. Nevertheless, I took it and stood up.

We looked at each other for a moment before he broke eye contact and started running back to the group.

As soon as he was far away enough to not hear me, I let out a big sigh, flapping my lips. _This did not go as planned._

But, I was happy I got this time to actually talk to him, and learn more about him. That was a step in the right direction, and I felt myself become anxious about what came next.

* * *

 **Aww, #Dia is adorable! If anyone has seen the movie, you know Bridget's relationship with Eric is anything but smooth, so stay tuned!**

 **P.S to the other guests leaving reviews, thank you, but please put in a name. There are (I think) four of you and I can't address you all as "Guest." Also, I appreciate your enthusiasm for me to update, but I'd love if you gave me actual feedback on the chapters, telling me if you liked them.**

 **As for the sequel request, I've thought about it, but I'm still debating whether or not I should do it. Time is definitely not on my side as of rn. :\**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Thank you so much; it means a lot! :)**

 **Oreo234: This was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write, so ty!**

 **slytherinprincess2002: Jax is such a sweetheart in this story, kind of AU for how he was in the second season of EWW. Glad you enjoyed it! :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Living in a Parallel Universe

**Finished my exams! Now, the next chapter is here! Let's looks at how Katie's doing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8** \- _Katie POV_

We were at the dinner table. I was observing my dad with great care, trying to see if the man I knew was still in there. So far, I saw no resemblances.

"Is Tammy okay?" he asked Kristen.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Is she still doing baton twirling with you?"

"We're not sure; she might just hold the banner," she admitted.

Lisa (the name of my dad's girlfriend, I soon discovered) turned to my dad, noticing that I began picking at my plate. "Why don't we say grace before we start eating dear?"

"I would love too," he said and reached out his hands.

I looked at him skeptically as I extended my own hands. _Say grace?_ He never says grace. I mean, _never_.

My eyes narrowed at him as he started the prayer. "'Bless this food, that we are about to receive, through Christ, our Lord, amen.'"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I didn't bring it up at the table. Thankfully, the phone rang.

 _Yes_ , I thought. _Something to distract me._

"I'll get it-"

"No no no, that's okay Katie; we don't answer the phone while we're eating," Lisa informed me as I began to stand up.

"Except for the one time, which is how you two met. Tell us again how it happened!" Krista begged. I felt my stomach churn just from the anticipation of hearing this probably dreadful story. I carefully sat back down, trying to hide my expression of sickness.

"No, no no, it's not that big of a deal." the mom assured, though she was clearly flustered.

But my dad was all for it. "No, I'll tell it. Well, one night, I had dialed the wrong number."

"And I answered." she finished, smiling wildly.

"It was during dinner." Kristen scolded.

"Hey, it was just that one time; it was kind of like, fate wanted me to," Lisa said with a sigh.

"And then, Lisa agreed to go out with a complete stranger. How lucky was that?"

"I know, and we went bowling; we had such a good time!" Kristen chirped. This conversation alone made my appetite slowly disappear. Though I realized that Paul didn't really take part in it, but he did give small smiles and kept eye contact with them as the conversation dragged on.

They then started talking about how much they scored, and who won, but I just zoned out after that.

Luckily, no one really seemed to notice.

Soon, dinner was over. I went to my room and changed for bed. After minutes of trying to sleep, I realized I couldn't until I got what I was thinking off my mind.

So, I called Mom.

"I feel like I'm in a parallel universe Mom."

"What? How so?" she asked.

"Mom, the water in the toilet is blue."

"Blue?" she sounded confused.

"Yeah, blue. And by the way, doesn't dad hate bowling?"

"Bowling? Where did bowling come from?"

"He's down here bowling with his _new family_ , and saying grace."

"Wait, _grace_?"

"Yes, like he gives thanks to God before he eats. It's crazy; we couldn't even get him to go to church with us once. What happened to him? Who is this guy that's taken his place?"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Katie. You need to just talk to him, tell him how you're feeling."

"I do talk to him," I said defensively.

"Like you talk to _me_? No, I mean really talk to him. What he did was wrong sweetheart."

I sighed, kind of expecting my mom to make my dad sound bad. "No mom, it's okay."

"You know what, I'm gonna get on a plane and come down there-"

"Mom, no! Everything's going to be fine. I'll talk to him, and we'll work it out. It's clear you don't want him to be happy. I know he's done things, but he'll make up for it, you'll see." And with that, I hung up on her.

I finally decided that it was probably pointless that I'd fall asleep at this moment, so I got dressed, went out to the front porch, and started writing in my journal.

I usually write about life, my friends, school, but mostly what I'm feeling. Sometimes I write poems, simply because it's a bit more interesting.

A little later, my dad stepped out on the porch and sat next to me. "Hey."

"Hey," I repeated, with a half of a smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just like to write in my journal; it calms me."

"Can I read one?" I passed it to him and showed him my most recent poem. My heart warmed when I saw his eyes light up. "Katie, this is wonderful! You really have a talent." he handed it back to me.

"Thanks, Dad." It felt nice for my dad to see my skills. Things were already getting better.

"We should play some tennis tomorrow." I looked up at him with wide eyes. "What do you think?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, why not? Tomorrow around 8?"

"Yeah, I'd love that!" I exclaimed.

"Great! Better go get your beauty sleep." he told me.

I smiled at him. "I will; see you in the morning." After sharing a goodnight hug, we both got up and prepared for bed. I couldn't help but feel as though my mom was wrong about him.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face. _I knew it_. I thought. _Everything is going to turn out great_.

* * *

 **A/N: This scene is pretty similar to in the movie with Carmen. If it wasn't clear, Katie in this story is mixed; her mother is African American and her dad is Caucasian, and so is Lisa and her kids.**

 **Next, we're going to see what Emma's up to!**

 **Jemmashipper .Rainbow: Same; Dia isn't my favorite ship, but I do think they're cute. But thank you for your reviews!; I appreciate it! :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Mia's story is a lot of fun to write; thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9: He's a NOVOA

**This has been a long time coming. Review if you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 -** _Emma POV_

 _Dear Andi,_

 _I think we may have been very, very wrong about the pants. The one time I wore them, I got hit in the head with a volleyball, sending me sprawling into the ocean and I almost drowned. Thankfully, I was rescued by a guy with a motorcycle. He gave me money for new clothes, but then made me hold his rag which was full of oil from his bike; it was so disgusting. The plus side is, I'm getting to see Lily and take pictures for my scrapbook. I love it here, I only wish that you, Katie and Mia were here with me._

 _Infinite hugs and kisses,_

 _Emma_

I folded the letter, put it and the pants in a plastic bag, and sent it to the nearest post office. When I got back, I helped Lily around the house with the chores. She was doing the laundry while I was setting the table for dinner.

I was finishing up with the utensils and glasses when she came into the kitchen. "Emma, where did you get these new clothes?"

I froze. _I totally forgot about that._ "I bought them in Miami." I lied.

She looked at me sternly. "These are _Australian_ brand clothes, and definitely something you can't afford. So, tell me again, where did you get them?"

I swallowed audibly before answering. "Okay, well, I, went swimming, and a guy saw me drenched in my clothes and offered to buy me new ones."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

Lily's expression changed from skeptical to curious. "Uh huh, I see. Did you know him?"

"No, not until he offered to help me."

She only nodded, looking at the clothes again. "Was he cute?"

I felt myself blush profusely. "LILY!"

She was smiling. "Well, was he?"

I looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Yes." I answered, even though _gorgeous_ was probably a better way to describe him.

"Uh huh." she said, and I didn't have to look at her to know she was smirking at me. "So, what's his name?" She cut me off before I protested. "Out with it."

I took a deep breath, my cheeks still on fire. "Jax," I mumbled. "Jax Novoa."

I saw her eyes darken and her smile completely disappeared as the clothes in her hands dropped to the ground. "Novoa? Did you say _Novoa_?"

I nodded, my eyebrows furrowing. "He's a Novoa?!" she asked herself more than me. I was looking at her with worry. _Why was he such a big deal?_

"Lily, what's wrong? Do you know him?"

She composed herself and walked towards me, putting both of her hands on my shoulders. "Emma, you have to listen to me. You can _never_ see or talk to that boy again."

"Why? What did he do?" I wondered to myself why I was pushing this. Did I actually _want_ to see him again?

"Not really him, his family. Your family has rivaled them for years, and your parents practically hate his parents, and vice versa. Though he's quite the troublemaker himself."

"But why?"

"That doesn't matter. Your parents might flip if they found out about this. Promise me Emma, promise me you won't see him again."

"Okay." I said automatically.

"I mean it Emma. _Promise_." I saw the frantic look in her eyes. I knew how much pressure my parents put Lily under to make sure I was safe this summer. And if this means this much to her, I should listen to her advice. That boy was not good for me.

"I promise Aunt Lily; I won't see him again."

Her eyes softened a bit. "Thank you Emma. Also, you have to give the clothes back."

I stared at her. "You just said to never see him again."

"And you don't have to. I'll find out his address. You find it, drop it by their front door, and leave. Don't even stop to talk to him."

And that's what I did the next morning. I was a bit scared I got the house number wrong, but saw "Novoa" witten on the gate. For the record, the house was _huge_.

I didn't think it was right to leave them by the gate, but I didn't want to ring the doorbell. So, I tried to pry the gate open with my bare hands. _Not my best idea_.

"Are you breaking into my house?" a voice said in my ear. Startled, I screeched and jumped back, almost tumbling to the ground, but he caught me.

"Gotcha." he smirked.

"Thanks." I stared into his eyes for a few seconds before regaining my awareness and pulling myself upright.

"I just came to return these. Goodbye." I turned heel, but he jogged in front of me.

"Hold on! I was actually about to go for a ride on my motorcycle. You should come with me."

"Oh no; I shouldn't even be talking to you."

He chuckled, seeming to understand. "She told you, didn't she?"

"This isn't funny! Our parents practically hate each other!" I couldn't believe him right now. _Does he really think this is a joke?_

"The fights between crabby middle-aged people have nothing to do with me, or you."

"Okay, but whatever they're fighting about must be important. What are they fighting about?"

"What almost everyone fights about: _money_. Your dad owns a company, my dad owns a company. Your parents think my dad sabotaged them after a failed attempt at a partnership. My dad think your parents set him up to make him look bad." He sighed and rolled his eyes after his semi-long spew. "I hear it almost everyday, but I honestly don't even _care_ about the company, not that my dad notices."

I felt a twinge of pity for him after hearing that. "Your mom can't talk to him?"

I saw his jaw visibly clench. "She's not here anymore." he muttered lowly.

I wanted to ask him where she was, but he didn't seem very keen on talking about it. After a second, I inhaled and changed the subject. "Well, who's story is real, what's the truth?"

He looked at me. "The truth is…..that's it's a beautiful day that shouldn't be wasted; so why does the rest matter?" he asked, his easygoing smile returning.

"Because it does!" I stressed. I looked at my wrist for the time: it's been almost a half an hour, which means Lily will start to be suspicious. "Crap, I didn't think I was here this long!"

"You know, you have this huge vein that pops out of your forehead whenever you panic-"

"Jax!" I exclaimed. "Stop distracting me!"

He merely grinned at my response. "I like the way you say my name." I tried really hard to hide my blush, but based on how his grin _widened_ , I'm pretty sure I failed.

"Look, I wish we weren't caught in the middle of this, but we are. I promised my Aunt Lily I'd stay away from you, and you should do the same. The last thing our parents need is another reason to be angry with each other." I turned to walk away, but not before looking at him one last time. "Goodbye Jax."

"Goodbye Emma." As I started walking away, I heard him say, "You can try to keep your distance from me, but there's no guarantee that I'll do the same."

I was so happy that he couldn't see how much my cheeks flamed up hearing that.

As I continued walking, I couldn't seem to focus, almost forgetting how to get back to Lily's house.

I don't understand why he had this effect on me. Like I couldn't control my emotions around him.

Only one thought was swirling in my head after the whole encounter.

 _I am so screwed._

* * *

 **For those wondering, in the movie, it is actually their grandparents who hate each other, which is who Lena is staying with. Andi is the next chapter, and we're finally going to meet the little girl she saved!**

 **Jemmashipper .Rainbow: Andi was supposed to be next, but I'm basing it off who's story is next in the movies. It's a little tricky as they change the pattern a little. But thank you! :)**

 **Guest: I appreciate your enthusiasm for Emma's storyline, but you have to understand that I'm doing my best, and not every chapter will be about Jemma. Understand that there are other main characters in this story, and I have to make sure I tell their stories as well. If you don't understand that, I don't know what else to tell you.**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Thank you; I secretly hope so too!**


	11. Chapter 10: Mixed Up Packages

**Sorry for the long wait; college is exhausting. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Leave a review please! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 -** _Andi POV_

Typical Saturday. At home looking through all the videos I have so far for my documentary. Most of them aren't getting me anywhere. But hey, I can't really complain. I have the whole house to myself. The baby was sleeping which meant no noise. So I took full advantage of this complete bliss.

I popped some popcorn and sat down in front of my TV, watching my content I had gathered so far for my documentary, jotting down any good topics that came up in a small notepad.

I decided to start with my interview of Sophie. Though she may not be the brightest, she was always good for a laugh.

" _What is this about again Andi?"_

 _"Just about your life,"_ I said while I was holding the camera.

She scrunched up her nose before answering. _"Oh, well, I work at the Seven."_

I chuckled at the television. Oh, Sophie.

" _Okay, what are your hobbies?"_

" _Nothing interesting; I mostly sleep and skip; I love skipping."_ She stared blankly into the camera. _"Should I lie and say something else?"_

" _No, Sophie. This has to be real; that's the point of a documentary."_

" _A what?"_

" _Documentary."_

" _Oh! So a movie, only boring?"_

I could hear myself let out a small laugh while holding the camera. _"Exactly."_

Just then, the doorbell rang. I paused the video and went to answer it.

I was pretty surprised as to who was standing there. It was a girl, no older than 13, slender, with straight, dark brown hair, and red-rimmed glasses. _She seemed, familiar._

I narrowed my eyes at her as she spoke.

"Hey, I think this is your package; they must've delivered it to my house by mistake. See, this says 431 and I'm 341. My name is J-"

"Yeah, I remember you!" I exclaimed, eyes wide. "You're the one who passed out at the back of the Seven the other day, right? I was there."

Her lips turned up into a smirk. "Oh yeah; you're the weird girl with the barcode sticker on her forehead."

I let that one slide, since she's a kid. "Wait here; I have something of yours." I went to the kitchen to go and grab the wallet she left behind.

When I found it, I turned around, only to find that she was standing in my living room. I started to walk over to her.

"It was lying next to you; you must've dropped it. I opened it up to see if there was any ID-"

"So, you ripped off my wallet?" she questioned. Her eyebrows were raised as if she was trying to threaten me.

"Okay, I'll take that as a thank you."

She opened it up. "Pretty sure I had more than five dollars in my wallet."

I scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Do you really think I would steal your money?"

She continued to glare at me, arms crossed.

"I opened your wallet to check for an ID; all I found was a school photo and a pathetic picture of three-legged puppy."

"Oh, and what's in yours? A Seven employee card? A license to ride a scooter?"

This kid was really getting on my nerves, even though I kind of saved her life. "Okay, first of all, I like my scooter, and I'm studying to get my motorcycle permit…..wait, how old are you, 10?"

"12." she clarified.

"Whatever, same thing."

"No, it's not. When I was 10, I didn't have a phone."

"Oh, how cool. Who do you call in your spare time? Your mom? Chuck E' Cheese?"

My baby sister then started to cry. "You woke her up; thanks a lot!" I angrily stomped to the kitchen, picked her up, and opened the fridge to find a bottle for her to drink.

"Wow, that must suck."

"What?"

"Having to babysit on your day off." I rolled my eyes. _She doesn't even know the half of it._

"Why are you working at the Seven anyway, of all places?"

I sighed while mixing the formula. "My friend's parents own the place and it was an easy job. I also need the money for new video equipment to shoot my documentary while my best friends are-" I stopped, looking at her. "Wait why am I telling you this? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not really," she answered, plopping on one of my couches. Great, now there are two kids in my house.

"Well, you got a lot already. You're making a documentary you said?"

I gave my sister her bottle before continuing. "It's more of an ode."

"To what?"

"Lives of quiet desperation. Human existence at its lamest." I deadpanned.

Though, she seemed to find it interesting. "Wow, that actually sounds really cool. Maybe I could be your assistant."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"You won't have to pay me; I could just carry your equipment or something."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I answered coldly. The last thing I need is this kid following me around.

"Andi!" Oh great, my mom's home. I turned around to greet her.

"Hey, mom." I kissed on the cheek and handed my sister to her. "How was work?"

"Oh you know, stressful, but saving lives was never deemed easy." She then looked at the girl. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, she's not my-"

"Jessie. Jessie Pickett." she finished, cutting me off. She finally stood up. "Well, I should be getting home. See you around Andi." With that, she walked to the front door and left.

I blew out a long breath. That whole spiel was utterly bizarre and quite frustrating.

I'm hoping that girl doesn't give me any more problems.

* * *

 **YAY! I'm really excited to formally introduce Jessie to the story. They're actually other characters that will be introduced, but I'm going to let you guys think about those.**

 **Aipom4: Thank you! I feel like she didn't get enough love in fics, so here she is!**

 **Jemmashipper .Rainbow: Glad you're enjoying Emma's story, and thank you sm :)**

 **EWWForever: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest: I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I'd appreciate it more if you also wrote how you felt about my chapter; I like getting feedback.**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Same, and hope I didn't disappoint! :D**


	12. Chapter 11: Overtime

**I'M BACK! I'M SORRY; college kind of sucks. Today's my day off, so why not post another chapter! Review if you like it, or even if you didn't xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 -** _Katie POV_

My alarm clock rang, successfully waking me up. I smiled before jumping out of bed, anxious and excited that today had finally come.

My dad and I were going to go spend some time together, playing tennis. I couldn't be more excited; it'll be just like old times. I knew things would turn around for me this summer, and I don't even have the pants yet!

I hurried to the bathroom to get dressed.

About 15 minutes later, there was a knock on my door. "Katie, sweetheart you ready?"

"Almost Dad!" I put my wild, curly hair into a ponytail, gave myself one more look in the mirror (I was in tennis gear: a light purple dress, a visor, tennis shoes, completed with a purple tennis racket and tote bag) and left my room.

"You're going down, Dad!"

He chuckled as we descended the stairs to the front door. "Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, I've been practicing while you've been aging. Do you really think your knees can take it, old man?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see, won't you?"

"I can't wait to see you try. Let's put some money on it."

"Oh, I'll put some money on it-"

"Honey!" Lisa came from the kitchen, in the midst of putting on an earring. "I know you and Katie are heading out but I have to meet the caterers at the hotel. Do you mind stopping by Paul's game for a quick minute?"

"Sure!" my dad chirped. She gave him a smile and retreated back into the living room.

"He's a great soccer player." he gushed to me.

"I bet," I said, staring at him, seeing if he saw the type of look I was giving him.

He gave me an empathetic look in return. "It'll just be for a second it's right on the way, okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah, okay, fine. But you owe me."

He smiled. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Unfortunately, a second turned into over an hour, and I was starting to sweat even though we haven't played a single game yet. But I have to admit, Paul was a good soccer player, but not better than Mia, that's for sure.

From what I observed, Paul's team finally made it to the offense but the other team stole the ball during the last seconds of the game. So, they went into overtime.

"Overtime, alright!" my dad shouted.

"Overtime," I repeated in a lower tone. Even though I was upset our plans went south, I was at least glad that Dad supported Paul, and I know he's trying to be a good dad to him.

But the more I thought about it, the more I realized he was never there to see _my_ accomplishments. He was never there at my honor roll ceremonies because he was too busy with his _new family_.

"Which one is yours?" a man standing next to us asked my dad.

"Uh, Paul, Paul Rodman."

"Oh, so you're the _golden boy's_ father?" he asked, surprised, "You should be proud; he's a good player."

"Yeah, he is." Dad agreed.

Just then, Lisa showed up to the soccer game, calling for my dad. "Allen! I need to talk to you!"

He rushed over, clearly concerned. I looked their way and saw Lisa had a devastated look on her face. I didn't know what could possibly be wrong. She was getting married soon, living in a nice home, and raising her kids in the suburbs? What more could she possibly _want?_

I realized how worked up it was getting me, so I focused my attention back to Paul's game. It seems like his team was winning, but I'm no expert at soccer.

Soon, the whistle blew, and judging by the look of defeat, Paul's team lost. I heard Dad and Lisa coming over, both looking somber.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "Unfortunately no, Katie. The hotel that was doing our wedding had a water main break. The whole place is flooded."

"And the repairs won't be done for months," Lisa added. "I just can't believe this is happening! The place was so perfect, and I doubt we'll gonna find another place in time." I could see her eyes started to water, and I felt a little bad for her.

My dad soothed her, bringing her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," I said, not really knowing what else to say to make her feel better.

"It's okay Katie, it's just-", Dad looked at her, "Lisa never had a _real_ wedding."

"My father had passed away just before my first, so….it's been hard."

I gave her a nod in sympathy.

"Lisa, come on, we'll go home and figure this out." he took her hand and led her to the car. He turned back around seconds later. "Hey Paul, do you want to play tennis with Katie?"

I whipped my head in Paul's direction, where Paul was putting away his soccer gear. "What?" I exclaimed to Dad, loud enough that only he could hear.

"I know it was supposed to be me and you, but Lisa needs me, sweetheart. Besides, this is a good way for you two to get to know each other."

"But Dad, Paul doesn't…. _talk_ ," I argued.

"I know he's a little shy, but give him a chance okay? Go on, it will be fun." He began to walk toward Lisa. "We'll play tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," I said, not really believing it. I know the wedding is important, but I just felt like I was second priority. This is the only time I had to spend with my dad, and he's planning his wedding. It made me angrier than I thought it would.

I put that all that pent-up anger into my tennis game with Paul. I felt the anger I felt for my dad, the wedding, and this summer, being pushed out through every hit.

I seemed to have taken it too far when I accidently hit Paul in the face with the tennis ball.

I quickly rushed over. "Oh my god, Paul! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

As he got up, I saw his forehead was swelling where the ball hit him. "Oh my god, you're swelling! I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine; no big deal," he assured, cutting me off.

I laughed nervously. "Sorry, I get a little panicky in these situations, and a little competitive on the field. We should just stop; I'm tired anyway."

"Me too." With that, I helped him up, put our stuff in the car, and we drove back to my Dad's house. It was relatively quiet. The only time he talked is when he took his eyes off the road to tell me to _stop staring_ and that _he was fine_.

He also added that he's happy I took my inner anger out on him rather than someone else.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"You heard me."

I dropped my head, a little bit embarrassed. "How did you know?" I asked quietly.

"I've felt that way before, back when my mom divorced my Dad." I nodded, understanding. "I get that this is hard for you, but all I can say is that you'll get through it, trust me. Your dad's happiness is what matters."

I realized then that I had more in common with Paul than I thought. It was surprising that he felt comfortable enough to open up to me. I almost forgot that he and Kristen come from a divorced family themselves.

I figure if he can get over it and just be happy for his parent, then maybe I should too.

* * *

 **Next is back to Mia in Mexico!**

 **Also, I added the part with Katie and Paul talking. That wasn't in the movie, but I wished they did talk more, as I think they could've become great friends, as they have a few similarities. You'll see in later chapters.**

 **Jemmashipper. Rainbow: I loved writing Sophie's part so I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Oreo234: Angsty Jemma is kind of my favorite xD Jessie is a bit salty and snarky in this fic, but I basically wrote Sophie the same way she's portrayed in the show XD Thank you so much!**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: That was the intention xD Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 12: Save it for the Championship

**Updating now because I probably won't be able to in May. Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 -** _Mia POV_

I woke up bright and early, to another day of training at my illustrious all-girl soccer camp. I saw it as another day to try and get Daniel's attention. I quickly showered, got dressed, and headed to the main outhouse for breakfast.

While there, I quickly picked up a whole wheat bagel with cream cheese, a small cup of fruit, and a bottle of water from the counter and headed over to sit next to my roommates.

"We got lucky with the weather today; I was afraid it was going to rain." my dark-skinned friend, Tina, told me. Even though it was in a ponytail, her wild hair seemed even wilder than normal; must be the humidity.

"Oh please, like it ever rains in Mexico," Georgia, my ginger-haired friend, argued.

I looked at them both, amused. "It does, 10% each year."

They both looked at me, baffled. "How could you possibly know that?" Georgia asked.

I shrugged, tilting my head down to take another bite of my bagel. "I googled it."

"I don't think there's an actual percentage though, as it fluctuates." Tina pointed out.

"I estimated. Is that such a crime?" They rolled their eyes playfully, dropping the subject.

Looking up, Daniel caught my eye, as he was talking to another coach outside of the outhouse. Sighing, I brought my hand to rest under my chin, enjoying the view. I couldn't help but blush whenever he combed his hand through his hair; it looked so _lush_. It made me ache to touch it.

"Earth to Mia!" Tina snapped her fingers in my face. "Do you want to play a quick game before warm-ups? Me and you versus Georgia and Layla. Loser has to jump in the lake tonight, naked!"

I couldn't say no to a challenge. "You're on!" I promised with a smirk.

I hurried and finished my breakfast so I could meet them outside.

Our little warm up game ended how I predicted it would; I won, Layla and Georgia lost. I felt a bit bad, as I knew they didn't have a chance. But what can I say? I'm just _that good_.

Later on, we lined up in rows practicing head-butting the balls to our coaches. I was pumping myself up when I saw Daniel walk out of one of the coach's shed.

When it was my turn, I purposefully hit the ball his way so I could go and talk to him. He caught it with ease and tossed it back to me when I got close enough.

"Hey!"

He gave me a nod. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I thought your team wasn't scrimmaging until later today?"

"They're not; I just came out early to check out the competition." he said with a sly smirk.

"Oh." I looked at the girls training then back at him. "Well, you're looking at her."

He seemed taken aback. "Really?"

"That's right; I'm in it to win it."

He laughed nervously. "You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

I shrugged, biting my lip. "Well, I know what I want." I could see the heat in his eyes as I said that, even if it only lasted for a second.

Noticing that I left him speechless, I turned and headed back to the lines. I could almost feel him staring at me.

Soon, it was time for the teams to play against each other. My team (red team) was up against the orange team.

Our team had the ball, and one of the girls (I think her name was Layla) passed it to me. I passed it back when I saw I was being ganged up on, and she passed it to the other player who was open.

Once I was in the clear, they passed the ball back to me. I stayed with it, swiftly avoiding anyone who tried to take it away from me. I heard my coach yelling for me to pass it, but I was in the zone.

Okay _fine_ : I knew Daniel was watching me, so I was showing off _a little_. I was getting close to the goal. I made sure I had a clear shot, lined the soccer ball up to my target, and kicked. Whaddayaknow, I scored. I exchanged high fives with some of my teammates. They cheered me on and began to bow to me, chanting _we're not worthy_. I merely laughed, enjoying the recognition.

"Black, you're out!" I heard the coach yell. _This got my attention._ I quickly ran over to the coach to negotiate.

"What?! But coach-"

"I don't want to hear it. This is a scrimmage, Black, as in practice, meaning _everyone_ needs to get some. We all know you're a superstar, okay? Just save it for the championship." She moved her head to the bench, signaling me to sit.

Of course the coach is mad that I'm the best on the team, so she benches me. I angrily take off my scrimmage jersey and stop in front of my water bottle. I looked up and see that Daniel is _still_ eyeing me.

This calls for serious action.

I pick up the bottle, take off my cap, and pour the whole thing on my face, letting it roll down my face and hair. After blinking a few times, I saw his arms clench and his eyebrows go up in either surprise or amazement. I smirked and turned around, taking my seat until the game was over.

That was _too_ easy.

I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the game. My eyes may have been looking straight ahead, but through my peripherals, I was watching Daniel secretly stealing glances at me.

My cheeks got hotter and hotter every time my brain registered he was looking this way. That made me realize just how _bad_ I have it for him.

 _This has to be a sign,_ I thought to myself. He wants me to make the first move, I'm sure of it!

Now all I have to do is plan and execute it when the time is right.

* * *

 **If you think this chapter was good, wait until you see what's next for Mia ;)**

 **EWWForever: Me too, and thanks!**

 **Jemmashipper. Rainbow: I'm glad I gave her an ally too! Thank you so much!**

 **Lilac Notepad: Thank you so much! You're too kind :D**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound: Same here, but I'm confident it will. :)**


	14. Chapter 13: I'm Not Anybody's Type

**I have returned! Finals are over, and until I get my summer job, I have time to write! Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 -** _Andi POV_

I was running late for work. My alarm clock didn't go off, so I didn't even get a chance to shower. I grabbed a muffin from the fridge, got dressed, and took the next bus to the Seven.

Today was the day I decided to wear the pants. Though, they didn't seem to save me from Diego's nagging.

"Andi, your shift started an hour ago! You know I can't keep covering for you."

"I know Diego, I'm sorry."

"This is the third time. You know if my parents find out, you that-"

"They're gonna have to dock my pay."

"That's right!" he agreed. I needed some air, so I began walking to the back of the restaurant.

"Also, you know the dress code strictly prohibits blue denim jeans!" I ignored him and continued to the back door.

I walked past some of my co-workers smoking until I saw a bench with my equipment on it, and the girl from yesterday next to it. I thought these pants were supposed to make something _wonderful_ happen.

"Jessie? What are you doing here? And why do you have my stuff?"

"Your mom gave it to me; I told her that I was your assistant."

"You WHAT?!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "She seemed to think it was a good idea."

I sighed, already tired of this confrontation. "Listen you seem like a nice kid…..no, scratch that, you seem like a total pain in the ass, but I have my own friends. Three BEST friends. Even though they left me here to rot this summer, I'm not looking for any new ones."

"One, I didn't ask to be your friend, and Two, I'm not looking for new friends either; I just thought it would be cool to learn about filmmaking."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _I guess I'm not getting rid of this kid anytime soon._

"Besides, I think I think I found a good subject for an interview."

Curious, and a bit desperate, I had her wait in the back until my shift at the Seven was over.

Next thing I knew, we were at a convenience store a few blocks away. Jessie pointed to the guy at the arcade station. "His name is Philip McFadden; the _king_ of Zombie Apocalypse."

I narrowed my eyes. "So _that's the one_ who beat my high score a couple months ago; I tried and tried and couldn't even beat his new one!"

"You're a video game nerd _too_?"

I glanced at her, embarrassed I said that out loud. "Psshhh no, I was just bored one day."

Thankfully, she seemed to forget about it. "He's broken just about every record there is in that game."

I looked at her suspiciously. Sure this guy was kind of cute, but he seemed to be way more invested in the game than I am, meaning he has no social life.

"Okay, so he may not be exactly who you were going for, but I think he'd be a good contrast to your discussion about the "loser types" in your movie."

I sighed, conceding. "Okay fine; start setting up."

Reluctantly, I began to approach him, with Jessie following. "Stand next to him, and pretend like you're a fan or something."

"Okay," she said, approaching him with caution.

"And, _action_. 'Video Arcade Wizards are featured at most convenient stores. Philip McFadden is a contender at this one. Zombie Apocalypse he says, is his calling, destiny, of sorts." I could see him looking at me from the corner of his eye, and could tell I was making him a bit uncomfortable.

"So Philip, you spend a lot of time here?"

He looked up from the game and at me. "Yeah, kind of all day."

"So, you prefer to spend all day in this convenient store instead of outside, in the real world?"

"Maybe he finds the world of Zombie Apocalypse more interesting." Jessie interrupted. I resisted my urge to hiss at her. She is a helper, not the one who asks the questions. "Why don't you tell us about it, Philip?"

He seemed flustered but complied. "Uh, basically, you're one of the last survivors of a zombie apocalypse, in the year 2058. The goal is to find other survivors while not getting infected yourself. Level one of just the first stage of infection. Then, each level is a different stage of transformation, which makes it harder and harder to survive."

Jessie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"You don't even get to fight the first boss until Level 25! It's awesome!" he exclaimed, then kind of slumped back down to his regular position.

We then started watching him play the game, and I have to say it looked a lot more fun than I remembered. He was great at it, way better than I am, but unfortunately, his character eventually died.

Suddenly, my tape recorder started to beep.

"Oh, I think you ran out of tape," Philip told me. I ran to it and picked it up.

"What about the rest of the interview?" Jessie asked.

"I mean, we could always come back tomorrow if that's cool with you."

"Yes! I mean, yeah, that's works." He said, smiling at me. I didn't really think anything of it though.

"C'mon Jess, let's get you home."

"Okay." she got the rest of my stuff, and we left the store.

In the middle of our walk, Jessie started to speak.

"So, aren't you going to say it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Say what?"

"That I did well?"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Probably not."

"Then no."

She groaned. "C'mon, don't tell me he wasn't a good subject."

"Fine, he was. Good job kiddo."

"Thanks."

"I'm just glad we convinced him to continue the interview tomorrow."

"Pretty sure he didn't need that much convincing."

I whipped my head over at her. "What do you mean?"

She stared at me. "Seriously? Wow, you are way more oblivious than I thought Andi Cruz."

"What does that mean?"

She stopped as we reached her house. "That's something you should probably figure out yourself. Bye Andi."

I stood in front of her house for a minute, thinking over what she said to me. It's almost as if she implied that Phillip liked me. That's ridiculous! Nobody likes me; I'm not anybody's type.

I decided to shrug it off and head home. _What does Jessie know, she's only twelve? She's just an annoying pest that won't go away. Doesn't she have any friends her own age?_

Though, she did end up helping me find someone interesting to film for my documentary. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought….

* * *

 **This has been one of my favorite chapters to write. I love Andi's story so much! (Tibby in the movie and the girl who plays Jessie is named Bailey) I believe Emma is next up :)**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Thank you! :)**

 **Mermicorn: I did, hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Oreo234: Thank you so much for your two lovely comments! I'm trying to stick close to the original story as possible, though more so towards the movies than the book. I'm just glad you like it! :D**

 **Jemmashipper. Rainbow: I loved writing Mia showing off for Daniel, seems a bit realistic imo xD Thanks so much!**


	15. Chapter 14: Letting Go

**Sorry, this took too long, but summer job mixed with family duties has to come first. Hope you enjoy and review if you do! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 -** _Emma POV_

Another day goes by that Lily had to go to work. So, once again, I was left alone to explore the beautiful country of Australia.

After breakfast, I took a tourist ferry, which showed us the most popular attractions Australia has to offer. Though it was enjoyable, it didn't contain the same satisfaction as exploring for yourself. So, I left the tour early and went off on my own.

A few hours of sightseeing, I soon ended up at a motorcycle shop. My feet were tired, so I sat outside at a table to rest. I soon realized that Jax has a motorcycle, and he may or may not come here for repairs.

I told myself I should go, but my feet were firmly planted on the ground, and I didn't have the energy to move them.

Feeling tired, I took a nap with my head on the table. I was jerked awake at the sound of a motorcycle riding up from the distance a few minutes later. I narrowed my eyes, looking for a face recognition. As the rider took off the helmet, I saw that it was indeed Jax.

 _Just great._

I quickly averted my eyes, feeling my cheeks heat up at the thought of him spotting me.

Luckily, I had a novel I was in the middle of reading with me and pulled it out of my bag.

I tried my hardest to ignore him until he left, but I kept reading the same two sentences over and over.

 _Focus Emma! Read the book, read the book…_

"Emma! Traveling alone again?"

 _Dammit._

"Jax!" I exclaimed, pretending to be surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He gave me a weird look. "It's a motorcycle shop; I always come here to check up on my bike." His lips suddenly turned up. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

I scoffed. "It's not like I followed you here. I just wanted to take some pictures of the monuments and stuff, and I got tired so I rested here."

"Okay," he said, conceding. "Can I take a look at some of your pictures?" He grabbed my camera before I even said yes, and began scrolling through them.

"Wow, these are great."

"I mean, I just push a button and take pictures. It's not a skill. They're just for my scrapbook," I told him, standing up moving behind him.

He turned and raised his eyebrows at me. "You scrapbook?"

I carefully took the camera back from him. "Well, yeah. I know, you probably think it's lame…."

"No no no!" he interrupted, waving his hands. "I think it's...adorable, and creative. It reminds me of…" he trailed off.

"Of what?"

"My sisters." he finished softly.

"They don't scrapbook anymore?" I asked, curious.

He audibly swallowed, clearly uncomfortable. "No, they don't."

"May I ask why?" I have no idea why I was prying into his family life. I told myself I was being too nosy, but to my surprise, he answered me.

"My twin sisters and my mother were in a car accident 2 years ago and were killed. Now it's just my father and me at my house."

I looked at him with empathy. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward-"

His lips upturned the slightest. "It's okay; you have nothing to be sorry for."

I suddenly was mad at myself for making assumptions about who he really is. He put on a front as a cocky bad boy with a rich dad, but he actually had a vulnerable and somewhat lonely side. It intrigued me and made me want to make sure he never felt that way around me.

"So, what made you start scrapbooking?"

I was a bit flustered by his question. He genuinely seemed interested. "I don't know. I guess, I thought it was a fun and creative way to keep memories forever, especially important ones like birthdays, graduations, academic achievements…."

I stopped when I noticed he was staring at me. It wasn't a weird or confused look, but rather a look of admiration, or awe.

 _No, that couldn't be it. He couldn't really be interested in me. Could he?  
_

"I'm impressed. You see, Emma Alonso, you do have a skill." I flushed at his admission, not being able to hide it. "I can show you some other places you might be interested in if you want."

I felt myself wanting to say yes, but deciding against it, remembering what Lily said. "No, that's okay, I think I'll head home. If my Aunt Lily knew I was here, she'd-"

"She'd what?" he asked, in a bit of an aggravated tone. "Something tells me it's not her that you're afraid of."

I felt my heart rate pick up after that, but replied as casually as I could. "Hello?! Our parents hate each other? Lily will probably never leave me out of her sight and my parents will hate me forever!"

He chuckled, but there was no humor behind it. "Your parents wouldn't hate you forever."

"How would you know; you don't even know me!" The outburst came out of nowhere, but I could tell he was taken aback by it, and a little hurt.

"I'm trying to; I thought you saw that." He then, without a word, turned away from me, jumped on his bike, and rode away.

I suddenly felt off, like a switch in my head is malfunctioning. A part of me knew I shouldn't be talking to him, but a bigger parted me wanted to know him, craved his presence.

It was all I could think about on my walk home. Opening the door, I went straight to my room. Sitting on my bed, I took out a piece of paper and began to write.

 _Katie,_

 _I have a situation. The guy that saved my life actually belongs to a family that rivals my own, so I was told to stay away from him. Kind of like a modern-day Romeo and Juliet, am I right? Anyways, I tried to avoid him, but it feels like he's everywhere. I unintentionally found out more about his past, and he's not as bad as I thought. He then lashed out at me, basically telling me that I'm more afraid of letting him in then getting caught by Lily._

 _I think he's right Kate, I am afraid._

 _There's a part of me that wants to let him in, but as soon as I try, I put this wall up, and I don't know why. Maybe that's what intrigues me the most about him. Despite everything he's been through, he can still look at life as simply beautiful, and I've never been able to do that. It makes me feel so sad that people like Jax, and even Mia, who have lost big parts of their lives, can still be willing to love someone, while I, who haven't lost anything, cannot.  
_

 _Sorry, didn't mean to put a downer on things. I hope this gets to you around the same time Andi sends the pants._

 _Sending my love,_

 _Emma_

I folded the paper, put it in an envelope, sealed it wrote the mailing and delivery addresses, put it on my nightstand, and proceeded to dry my tears. Not thinking it fully through, I once again left Lily's house and took the next bus to the beach, taking the letter with me.

After getting off the bus, I noticed there was a mailbox close to the entrance to the beach. I slipped it in and kept walking.

There were very few people there, but I wasted no time. I practically ran into the water, even though I had no idea how to swim. As soon as I was far enough, I took a large breath and sunk beneath the surface. I let the ocean engulf me, clear my senses, clear my thoughts, and wash away the fears or insecurities I had.

I felt it, an opening in my heart, a new type of air being breathed. I was letting go.

Suddenly, two hands were on my waist, yanking me up to the surface. I coughed up water and wiped my eyes before realizing Jax had dove in after me. He carefully helped me get to shore.

"You just can't stay away from me can you?" he asked while shaking his head, amused.

"To be honest, I had no idea you'd be here, and rescuing me, again," I admitted meekly.

"Well, it must be fate," he concluded, his bright smile reappearing on his face. It was at that moment I realized how much I missed it, and how it instantly made me all mushy inside.

"I guess so." I agreed, smiling back.

* * *

 **A chapter about Emma admitting her feelings for Jax? Yes Please. Katie's POV will be next.** **I do ask that Guest please leave a name, as I don't know if you're one person or not. Otherwise, I won't reply to them.**

 **Guest: Jax will not have his own POV. This story is centered around Emma, Mia, Andi, and Katie.**

 **Guest: Here is the update! Please give me feedback on if you liked the chapter though!**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: I do too! Thanks :)**

 **Jemmashipper. Rainbow: Yep, Jessie is very observant. Glad you liked it :D**


	16. Chapter 15: More Family Drama

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 -** _Katie POV_

I decided to take matters into my own hands. I got up early, got dressed, and proceeded downstairs to make breakfast. I was making chicken and waffles, along with some sweet iced tea, something my mom and I eat very often.

I was almost done when I heard my dad, Lisa, and Kristen come downstairs.

"Morning Katie! What are you making?"

"Oh, chicken and waffles, with iced tea! My mom makes it for me back home, so I thought I'd share it with you guys!"

I could see Lisa was less than pleased to hear this new development.

 _Perfect. I got her right where I want her._

"Oh Katie, we appreciate the thought, but we try to eat a bit lighter in the mornings. You know, eggs, fruit, maybe a slice of toast?"

Dad then makes his way into the kitchen and begins making himself a cup of coffee.

"Dad, do you remember when we ate chicken and waffles!"

He was looking at his watch and my voice seemed to startle him. "Hmm? What was that?"

"Chicken and waffles? Mom used to make them?"

"Oh, oh yes, we did. It was delicious." he agreed. "But Lisa and Kristen never had it."

"I thought since you'd love it, they would too! My mom used to make for us _all the time_. Sometimes, Dad would love it so much that he'd eat it for lunch and dinner too! It was hilarious; my mom had to beg him to eat something else. He really loved my mom's cooking." I could tell that I was making Lisa and Kristen a bit uncomfortable, which made me force myself to hide my smirk.

But, Lisa shot back. "Katie, we have news. You won't believe this, but we decided to have the wedding right here at the house."

My face fell automatically, and I tried my best to make it unnoticeable by smiling.

"It'll have a big party in the backyard, filled with our family members and closest friends." Kristen chirped. Something about her tone made me want to wipe that fake smile off her face sometimes.

My dad came over and kissed her cheek. "It's gonna be great."

"That's great!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. Dying to change the subject, I noticed that someone was missing. "So, um, where's Paul?"

Everyone then turned silent for a moment, Kristen even giving me a cold glare, until my dad answered. "He had an appointment."

I got worried. "At the hospital?"

They all stared at me, confused. "Why would you say that?" Lisa asked.

"It's just, when we played tennis the other day, I accidentally hit him, and-"

"Oh no no no, it's not that; he's fine." she assured me, "He just had to-"

"Go do something." Dad finished. Lisa and Kristen seemed very uncomfortable with my question, but faked a smile and sat at the table.

We ate a silent breakfast, Lisa only talking to say she enjoyed the chicken and waffles, to my surprise. Kristen offered to wash the dishes and Dad waved goodbye as he had work.

I decided to ask him what is causing the tension in the house before he left, so I rushed outside where he was entering his car.

"Dad, dad!"

He turned around, closing the door. "Yes sweetheart?"

"What's going on? Why did everyone get so quiet when I mentioned Paul's absence?"

"It's nothing to worry about, really."

"Dad, please. You can tell me." I pushed.

He sighed but continued. "Paul is in Atlanta, visiting his father."

"Oh." That doesn't sound bad.

"His father is in a rehabilic facility; he's an alcoholic."

My facial expression changed. "Oh." This _oh_ was very different from my previous _'oh_ '.

He nods. "Yeah. Every month, Paul takes a bus to go see him. Kristen refuses to go, as she's not ready. Lisa doesn't want to upset her, so she says that Paul is 'out' or 'taking a trip' for the day."

Now I actually felt bad for Kristen. I could only imagine what it's like to have a family member in that type of state. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I think Kristen likes it best if she pretends as though her father doesn't exist, which is probably why she gave you that cold stare."

My eyes widened. "You saw that?"

"Yeah, but don't take it to heart. She's just not on good terms with her father."

I nodded, understanding.

"Well, I gotta go to work. I'd appreciate if you help Lisa and Kristen with anything while I'm gone, okay?" He kissed my cheek. "I'll see you when I get home, yeah?" And with that, he got into the car, back out of the driveway, and drove off.

I still wasn't thrilled that my father was remarrying, but since this is a difficult day for Lisa and Kristen, especially Kristen, I decided to lay off the scheming for today and try to be cooperative and make this day as easy as possible for them.

I went back inside and gave them my best smile, and I received a small one in return.

"Lisa, do you need help with anything?"

She looked at me, seeming to be grateful for the question."Well, now that you ask, yes, I would appreciate it!" Soon, I found myself helping Lisa with wedding theme patterns and the furniture that would go with it.

Later, I tried to talk to Kristen, but she seemed to distance herself, and I couldn't tell if it was because of me or because Paul's absence made her upset.

"Kristen, you okay?"

"Fine." she deadpanned, reading a book in her bed.

"I thought, maybe you wanted some company?"

"I said I was fine!" she pressed, raising her voice.

Her sudden change in attitude left me taken aback. "Okay," I said and began to walk to my room.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just not having a good day, and would rather be alone."

"Okay, I get it."

"Can you shut the door?" Wordlessly, I did as she asked and continued to my room. I sat down on my bed with a sigh. I made a bit of progress with Lisa, but not Kristen. I'm pretty sure the girl hates my guts, and I did nothing to her. Though, I realized I haven't been too nice to her either. Besides, I knew if I told my dad that he wouldn't believe me.

But I kept reminding myself that I have to stay strong for my dad. He's going to get married, and I'm going to be there for him. Whatever conflict I have with Kristen will have to be put on hold.

I'm not going to let something like that ruin my summer.

* * *

 **Ngl, this part of the story wasn't my favorite. This is basically the same as in the movie, except there's no confrontation with Lisa and Kristen, whose names I altered for this story. Next chapter is Mia, trying to get close to Daniel. Can you say, TROUBLE?  
**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Jemmashipper. Rainbow: Thank you! I'm glad I included the scrapbooking, thought it made it more EWW-realistic!  
**

 **Lostbutnoyyetfound13: Same. Thanks! :)  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Can you say, Cantina?

**Another chapter is here! Enjoy and review, as always :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16** \- _Mia POV_

It was bright and early. Today was just going to be training again, preparing for the first game. Let's hope my coach doesn't bench me, _again_.

I lethargically scrambled out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up.

Shortly after, I was on my way with my roommates to the outhouse we call the _Eatery_ , where we eat our main meals of the day.

Breakfast today was Apple Cinnamon pancakes, with a choice of scrambled or sunny-side up eggs, and sausage or bacon. Alternatives were cereal with milk or bagels.

I grabbed a plate of the main course and slid into a seat next to Tina.

"Mail time!" one of the coaches shouted. She then proceeded to hand out packages to the girls.

She finally called out my name and handed me a small envelope. I quickly opened it, realizing it was a letter from my grandmother, saying that she's glad I'm having fun and she misses me.

I looked around and saw that other girls received care packages, such as homemade foods, body wash, money, shampoo, undergarments, etc.

My grandmother is a politician, so she's a firm believer in tough love and not splurging on her children, or _grandchildren_ for that matter.

She never was really good with the sentimental stuff; that was my mother's thing. It's moments like this that make me miss her.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when Daniel walked by. He glanced my way and actually gave me a small smile. I returned the gesture with a small wave and bit my lip, trying hard to hide my grin.

He sat down and began talking to his colleagues. "Did you guys hear? Apparently, they're going to give us tonight off?"

"Oh, finally!" the ginger-haired coach that benched me exclaimed. "Can you say, Cantina?"

 _What's a cantina?_ I wondered to myself. _Whatever it is, I'm going to find out.  
_

I turned to Tina. "Hey, what's the Cantina?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I think it's somewhere up the road. Why?"

"He wants me to go."

Georgia furrowed her bushy eyebrows. "Who?"

I tilted my head in Daniel's direction. " _He_ wants me to go. That's why he said it loud enough for me to hear."

Tina sighed. "Okay, Mia, he's a coach. Meaning, he's off-limits. We told you that nothing is going to happen with him; it's illegal."

"We should still go have fun at the Cantina." I encouraged, ignoring her.

Layla began playing with her wild auburn hair, kind of like a coping mechanism for anxiousness. "But, it's against the rules."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Are you guys really not going to break a single rule while we're here? It's _summer camp_ , not a public school. What's the worst that could happen?"

After my constant pleading for a few more hours, they agreed to go with me.

Night finally fell, and we quickly got dressed and snuck out of our cabin. I was wearing the shortest dark blue ruffled skirt I owned, a white low-cut tank top, exposing a bit of my bra, and blue vans. I even curled my hair slightly but left my bangs straight.

We almost got to our bikes when Georgia's phone started ringing. We all ducked behind the window until she silenced it.

"Sorry!" she whispered, and then we proceeded to head to our bikes.

It was probably around 78 degrees, and we were laughing while riding, feeling the wind in our hair. I was, of course, in front.

"You guys are such slowpokes!" I yelled.

"What's your hurry?" Layla asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Cantina is a club. We don't know when he'll decide to go home. We gotta get there soon!"

The three of them caught up to me in less than a minute, but I decided to have some fun.

"Look!" I took my hands off the bars and let my legs do all the work.

Just then, a car began to approach us. My friends moved out of the way while I continued straight ahead.

They yelled at me to get out of the way, but I stayed put, almost challenged to surpass this car. Then, at the very last minute, I swerved my bike away from the car and rode alongside the girls.

"Mia, are you crazy?" Tina screamed.

"Maybe," I answered, humoring them.

Georgia looked at me worriedly. "You could've been hurt, Mia."

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm fine," I promised.

Layla pointed to the right. "There it is!" We quickly rode to the side, parked our bikes, and walked towards the entrance.

Luckily, there wasn't a check for ID, so we were able to walk right in. As soon as I got inside, I scanned the cantina to find Daniel. After a few seconds, I spotted him at a table with one of the coaches and one of his friends.

The coach got up to get more drinks, and that's when I made my way over to him.

"Hey." I greeted, placing my hands on his shoulder.

As soon as he turned around, his expression changed when he saw me. "Mia? What are you doing here, you can't be here."

"Relax, I'm not drinking. But, if you don't dance with me I might have to start." I began to sway to the music, trying to get him to stand up.

With encouragement from a friend of his, he joined me on the dance floor.

I moved his right hand to my hip and held his left hand in mine. In seconds, we were dancing, and his smile made it clear that he was having fun.

Unfortunately, his smile did disappear, just in the middle of me twirling around him and him dipping me.

"Mia, please."

I looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He retreats back to his table, leaving me by myself on the dance floor, with my friends witnessing the entire thing.

Even though no one else seemed to pay attention to me, I felt utterly humiliated.

After a few minutes of staring in his direction, realizing he wasn't paying attention to me, I quickly pivoted towards my friends. "We're leaving."

"Mia, wait! You sure?" Tina asked.

I stopped walking, taking one last look at Daniel. He was laughing with his friends and stole a glance at me. He looked a bit guilty, but he soon directed his eyes back to the conversation he was having.

I smiled slightly, realizing my quest wasn't _completely_ hopeless, and maybe I still have a chance with him.

"Yeah, it's getting late, and we have to rest up for tomorrow's game."

Though they didn't seem to completely buy my excuse, they followed suit, and we got our bikes and went back.

To think, I was going to let one little slip-up ruin my plans. Mia Black _always_ gets what she wants.

* * *

 **P.S I added a deleted scene from the movie where they're riding on their bokes into this chapter :D**

 **So, unfortunately, updates will be even slower due to me going back to school. But please bear with me! This fic isn't finished yet!**

 **Jemmashipper. Rainbow: Oh wow! Coming from you, that's really humbling. I'm sorry to hear about your situation :( Hope you enjoyed the #Dia, and thanks!**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: So am I. Ty for the review cuz :)**


	18. Chapter 17: Express Mail 12-Year Olds

**Look who rose from the dead and decided to update...lol Enjoy and review, as always!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 -** _Andi POV_

Typical Friday afternoon. Or at least, it would be, if I wasn't dealing with such a pretentious 12-year old while using my computer to edit all the video clips I collected so far for my documentary.

I still can't believe that she still hangs around me, even though I made it clear that she's _not_ my favorite company to keep.

Watching Phillip's clips proved to be more tedious as time dragged on. This included the ones we filmed the second time we visited him. He really seemed to enjoy our company.

While his video clips were entertaining, I couldn't really find any hard-hitting or eye-capturing moments I could use in my documentary.

"This is my favorite part; where he takes the risk on level 38 and launches the catapult."

I closed my eyes, running a hand through my tangled hair. "Shhh, Jessie. I'm trying to see if there's _something_ I can use from this."

While I fiddled with my keyboard, she walked around my room and picked up the package that the "magical" pair of pants were mailed in.

"What was in the package?" she asked.

"Just those pair of pants over there that my friends and I are sharing for the summer," I answered, pointing to my bed.

As I struggled with my now frozen monitor, she trudged over and picked up the pants, examining them.

"These?" she asked, in an unimpressed tone. "What's so great about an old pair of jeans?"

"Nothing," I exclaimed, aggravated by her questions. "They just, happen to mysteriously fit us all perfectly."

"Really?!"

"Really," I repeated.

She put them close to her waist, admiring them. "I wonder what's they'd look like on _me_. You know, on the off-chance you'd ever let me try them on...like _now_ for example?"

I slammed my hands on my desk, fed up with her constant questions. "Okay, fine! Go, try them on, do what you want! I need some quiet!"

She skipped out of the room with the pants, finally leaving me to my work.

Ten minutes in, my mom calls me downstairs. I silently curse to myself and rush downstairs to see what she wants.

"I need you to help me find the baby food. Your father was the one who restocked the cabinets and I have no idea where it is."

"Top shelf, right side, behind the formula," I told her, getting ready to go back upstairs.

"Andrea, wait!"

I reluctantly turned around. "Yes, mom?"

"How's your documentary coming?" she asked, holding my teething sister.

I tucked my hands in my pockets. "It's coming."

"And Jessie?"

"Still a pain in my backside."

She laughed, planting a kiss on my head. "Giver her a break, she's only a kid. You don't think you weren't a handful at that age?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that the conversation would take this turn.

"Sweetheart, I beg of you, _be nice_. You have no idea if something is going on with her at home."

I let out a deep breath, knowing she was right. "Okay, I will."

As I reached the top of the stairs, I saw Jessie wearing putting a tape in a cassette holder. She looked, nervous, almost.*

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

She hurriedly put it down. "Nothing, just looking."

"Well don't. Give me the pants and put yours back on. We're going to the post office."

When we got there, I asked the teller at the front desk for a pen and paper and began to write.

Jessie stood obediently by the wall until I was done.

 _My dear Katie-kat,_

 _I'm writing this letter from the post-office. This express-mail cost more than a make in 4 hours at the Seven, so these jeans had better get to you tomorrow._

 _I'm sad to report that nothing of consequence happened to me. I spilled a Pepsi, and Diego is accusing me of 'receipt withholding' (That means failing to remember to give the customers a sale slip). Other than that, the only thing I have to show for the pants is the kid that delivered them to me. Some smart-ass, pain in the neck 12-year old girl that seemed to permanently attach herself to my hip, without my permission or full consent for that matter.  
_

 _She loves to challenge me. The other day, we were interviewing girls around her age that were around her age who has a lemonade stand, and she tried to encourage them by telling them Bill Gates used to run lemonade stands, which I doubt is true. And she insists that certain clips are useful even when I tell her nothing of interest is happening in them.  
_

 _Too bad you can't express mail twelve-year-olds.  
_

 _Signed,_

 _Your one and only,_

 _Candy-Andi._

I folded the letter, put the pants along with the letter in a packaging bag, and handed it to the person at the front desk, ordering express mail and paying 45 bucks for it. "Alright, let's go," I told her, and she quickly peeled herself off the wall she was leaning on and quickly walked to the door.

It seemed she went too fast and stumbled, almost falling down, but I ended lunging forward caught her just in time.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, untangling herself from my grasp to stand up straight.

"Are you sure, because you look a little pale-"

"I'm fine," she stated bluntly. "I didn't eat breakfast this morning, that's all."

I decided to brush it off since it clearly seemed to irritate her that I might actually care. "Okay, let's get you home."

She walked out of the door first while I followed. It was so weird seeing her almost faint, just like she did in the store the day I found her. She said she didn't eat breakfast this morning: _why?_ I shook my head, remembering I have enough the worry about and that it's not really my business. I'll just let her mom know when I drop her off.

Her little incident at the post office didn't make me forget about how annoying she's been. But, as much as I'd hate to admit it, I'd probably still be looking for subject material if it wasn't for her.

If she's really the best help I can get for my documentary, it better turn out great.

* * *

 *** - Important part of the story, remember it for later :)**

 **You'll soon find out what's going on with Jessie in the next Andi POV chapter. For those who haven't seen the movie/read the books, what do you think is up with her?**

 **Oreo234: Thank you so much, you're way too kind :) exactly, that is right up Mia's ally. And thanks for understanding about updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Jemmashipper. Rainbow: True, it is frustrating xD Thank you for your support, and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Yes, yes it is. And thanks, here it is!**


	19. Chapter 18: Finally

**I had trouble uploading this chapter due to this site being flaky. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18** \- _Katie POV_

Saturday Morning. I heard my alarm clock go off but I slammed the snooze button, not ready to face the day.

I wasn't sure what to expect from my trip anymore. I barely got to spend enough time with my dad due to his wedding plans and new family. He always seems to have time for them but never has time for me.

I started to wonder if he even wanted me here. I felt like I could disappear and he wouldn't care. I know it would sure ease Lisa's mind.

"Katie!"

Speak of the devil.

"Katie, Katie, sweetie c'mon, time to get up!" I reluctantly pulled the covers away from my body and faced the woman in front of me.

"Hey, good morning! Sorry to wake you, I just wanted to know if Uma could wash your sheets."

I scrunched up my face, not understanding. "Uma?"

"Our housekeeper." She pointed to her, as she approached my room. It's almost offensive how she happened to be African, and have a similar skin tone as I do as if people like us don't belong here.

"I told her that you like to sleep in, but I don't think she understood me; her English isn't real good," Lisa admitted.

Uma's face was a bit sour behind her. I'm sure she understood that.

"Right. Um, you know what, I'm okay with washing my own sheets…"

"No, no no, I insist. Uma can certainly do your sheets. It's not a problem at all."

"Lisa, I-"

"Katie, it's a beautiful day, there's no reason why you should be in the house doing chores."

"It's okay, really." I fought back, hiding the annoyance in my tone. "I do it all the time at home, I'm so used to doing it. People wash their sheets all the time."

My rant seemed to convince her. "Okay. but, if you need help, with anything, Uma will certainly help you. Isn't that right Uma?"

"Yes," is all she replied.

Lisa gave me one last smile before leaving my room. After the door closed, I finally wiped the fake smile off my face.

I plopped back on my bed, sighing.

I get it. She's trying. Lisa is marrying my dad, so she wants to be on good terms with me. But I wonder if it's all an actor if she genuinely wants me to like her.

Regardless, I spent another half hour in bed before finally deciding to get up and washing my sheets.

While the washer was going, I did my hygiene and put on appropriate clothes in case I decided to go outside and enjoy the fresh air.

When I finished my sheets, I neatly folded them and put them back on my bed, and ventured downstairs. I heard Lisa in the back gardening, and since she was the only one home, I thought that maybe it was a good idea to go out and get some fresh air. I alerted her that I was leaving the house and quickly called a cab, deciding to go into town.

The cab driver blew his horn to signal that he was outside the house waiting for his passenger.

I quickly left the house and opened the back door of the car. "Hello, I'm Mel." he greeted me. He was clearly older than me, no younger than 55.

"Hi, I'm Katie."

"Pleasure to meet you. Where to?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment before asking, "What's your recommendation for someone who wants to explore South Carolina for the first time?"

"So I take it you're not from here?"

I smiled, embarrassed. "No, just visiting my father."

He politely smiled back. "I think I know just the place you should go…"

...

Waterfront Park was everything Mel said it would be. Taking in the scenery was absolutely breathtaking; I just wish that I someone to share this experience with me, ideally, my dad.

After a few hours of walking around the park, taking pictures to send to my mom, grabbing a bite to eat, I took another cab back home.

Luckily enough, Mel turned out to be my driver once again.

Before I went into the house, he gave me his card. "Call this number if you need anything; you seem like a really nice girl, reminds me of my granddaughter."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Mel, you've been very helpful."

I waved goodbye as I got out of the cab and saw him reverse out of the driveway and drive away. It was then I felt my tiredness beginning to affect me; all that walking around was hard on my feet.

I went inside, trudged up the stairs, and passed by Kristen's room, and she had a friend over. I walked by nonchalantly but felt their eyes as I passed by.

"Is that her?" her friend whispered. I assumed Kristen confirmed it because the girl started giggling as if I was a weird, foreign animal.

I rolled my eyes and look at my bed. Instantly I felt better.

I hurriedly dropped my bag and grabbed the mail that was placed on my bed. I felt it just to make sure it was, in fact, the pants, and hugged it. Finally. This is what I was waiting for. I believed these pants had the power to make my trip to Virginia a whole lot more enjoyable.

* * *

 **A/N: Fact - I looked up South Carolina attractions to help with this chapter xD**

 **Katie's story will reach the climax in her next chapter; be prepared. Emma's POV is up next!**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: I love it too, thanks! Hopefully, I do the movie justice!**

 **EWWForever: Here it is; hope you enjoy! :)**


	20. Chapter 19: A Perfect First Date

**This chapter was actually done for a few days, but I decided to save it for Valentines Day. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 -** _Emma POV_

The past few days have been, amazingly wonderful if that even makes sense.

Lily got more and more busy with her job, so I had more and more time to spend with Jax. Though I missed spending time with her, I couldn't help feel giddy knowing I'd get to see him again.

I knew I had to stop lying to myself; I wanted to get to know him and spend time with him. I'm not sure what it is about him, but, every time I see him it makes me want to be with him even more.

He took me so many places. We saw monuments, took hikes, and he even took me to see a play, which I enjoyed.

As each day went by, I felt more and more drawn to him, and I felt myself smiling more. I never thought someone could make me this happy.

We went for a casual stroll, where I saw a beautiful floral summer dress. Unfortunately, I couldn't afford it.

He also tried (and failed) to teach me how to ride his motorcycle. Every time I hit the gas, I screamed. The only way I got it to move was him holding the handlebars, directing me where to go. It was embarrassing, yet insanely sweet.

I also took many pictures of him, trying to make most of them candid, where he's not looking.

I took a few good ones of him sitting on a balcony, till I got caught and he turned to me smirked.

"What you doing?"

"Nothing, just turn back around."

He crossed his arms playfully. "No."

"Please?"

He caved and turned back to the view.

I couldn't help but smile at him.

I never would've thought I'd feel this way about anyone, especially someone like Jax, who I thought would never go for someone like me anyway. We're almost complete opposites, but maybe that's not such a bad thing.

One day as he was walking me back to Lily's, stopping a block away, he stopped abruptly, facing me.

"Do you think you can meet me a little later today?"

"For what exactly?" I mused.

He chuckled, taking both of my hands in his. "I want to take you on a date, an actual date.'

"Really?! What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise."

I pouted. "You know I hate surprises."

He laughed at me, planting a kiss on my forehead. "I promise it's a good one. Just say you'll meet me tonight at 8:30."

I rolled my eyes while answering "I suppose I can fit it into my schedule," causing him to hug me tightly, planting soft kisses on my neck while I dissolve into giggles.

"Okay, release," I begged, and he reluctantly let me go, winking at me and walking to his motorcycle.

Lily fell asleep by 7:30, exhausted from work. She's a pretty heavy sleeper, so I didn't have to worry about sneaking out to meet Jax.

I put on a nice floral skirt, a decorative jacket, and a pair of slip ons, and tied my hair into a tight ponytail.

When I went outside, I was greeted by a limousine and chauffeur.

"Are you Miss Alonso?"

I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I am."

"Compliments of Mr. Novoa. Transportation to the surprise date he's planning."

I couldn't help but giggle at his gesture. _So extra, but sweet nonetheless._ I quickly got into the limo and was happily whisked away to whatever surprise Jax had for me.

Thinking about all the possible ideas Jax had in store for me gave me butterflies. I literally felt as though a whole zoo was in my stomach, and it made me even more anxious to get there.

Suddenly the limo stopped. The chauffeur opened the door for me, and I stepped out, realizing I was at a boat dock. When I saw what was to my right, my mouth dropped. Jax was on a luxury speedboat, with a picnic set for two and candlelight all around.

My heart fluttered. _No one had done something like this for me before._

"Surprise!" he exclaimed, which in turn led to me to run into his arms, legs wrapping around him, engulfing him a tight hug.

"Thank you for getting her here Rodney." I heard Jax say into my jacket.

"No problem sir." Shortly after I heard the limo drive off, so I assumed we were finally alone.

I let go of him and he gently put me on the ground.

He kissed my cheek before saying, "All right, come on in."

We sailed around for a few minutes in silence, him holding me as we admired the night sky.

After a while, he started asking questions about me, wanting to know more. So I started off with my three best friends.

"Well, Mia just lights everything up; she makes everything a lot more fun. Katie is brilliant, but she doesn't really know it, and Andi kind of marches to her own drum. Doesn't really care about what other people think of her; I kind of envy her that way."

He stared at me tentatively, hanging on to every detail. "Why?" He asks sincerely.

"Well, because she knows who she is."

"And you don't?"

I looked down, unsure. _Did I?_ "I don't know, honestly. But I know who I wanna be. Remember what you said the other day about me being afraid?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, it's a little hard to explain, but all my life, I feel like everyone has seen me a certain way, and I didn't know how…" I trailed off, realizing it was such a hard topic for me.

He brought his thumb to my face, carefully wiping a tear that I didn't know was falling. "Its okay Emma, I understand."

"Really?" I smiled at him.

He nodded, returning it. "The way I see it, some people show off their beauty because they're arrogant and want the whole world to see it. Others hide their beauty because they want the world to see something else."

"What do you see when you look at me?"

The way he smiled made me nervous. He looked mesmerized, almost, as if I'm a _witch_ that has put him under my spell.*

"Everything." He replied without a hint of hesitation. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears and my chest began to swell up.

That's when he slowly leaned over and connected his lips to mine. I was frozen for about two seconds before kissing him back, feeling his warm, soft lips move against mine. It was a weird sensation but I liked it a lot. He pulled away slowly, looking at my reaction.

I didn't want him to think I didn't enjoy it or thought he was moving too fast, so I did what any rational girl would do: I smiled and went in for another kiss. This time, one of my hands was holding his cheek and I managed to straddle him. He placed his hands on my waist in response.

He was definitely a bit surprised but was more than happy to comply with my requests.

It was everything I could've hoped for. Way more fun than scrapbooking and more pleasurable than eating a piece of cake.

I gasped in his mouth as he squeezed my sides every now and again, not wanting to let me go. We stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company while the mood hovered above us, illuminating the water we sailed on, peacefully swaying to the pull of the soft wind.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will focus on Andi and Jessie's story. it takes a dramatic turn (those who have seen the movie/read the book know what I'm talking about)**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Ik, I am too! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Oreo234: I know I feel bad for her, but ty for your sweet review! :)**


	21. Chapter 20: It's Called Leukemia

**Sorry for the long wait...again, but enjoy and review as always!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 -** _Andi POV_

I was heading to the back of the Seven, as my shift was over, to meet Jessie and continue my documentary.

"Andi, wait!" Diego yelled, stopping me before I got to the door. "Just wanted to make sure you mopped the bathrooms, cleaned the mirrors-"

"Yes, I did. I even scrubbed the toilet bowls, so everyone can sit on a squeaky clean toilet."

Diego rolled his eyes, smiling. "Okay then, see you tomorrow."

"Later D-Mayo!" I called, heading out of the restaurant. By the time I got to the area where the tables were, the only person I saw there was Sophie.

"Hey Soph, have you seen Jessie?"

"Is that the little girl that follows you everywhere?" I nodded. "No, haven't seen her. I don't even think she showed up here."

Annoyed, I left the job and took the next bus to her house. Knowing her, she's probably sleeping in or blowing me off on purpose because I pissed her off.

I texted her about 10 times and called her 3 times: no reply. By the time I go to her house, it was around 2:30. I knocked on the door twice and got no answer.

I felt stupid. Even though she annoyed the hell out of me, it turns out I needed her for this. Not really because she has amazing ideas, but I'd gotten used to her. Hanging out with her in a weird way compensated for my three best friends who aren't with me right now.

I decided to wait on the porch for someone to come to the door.

Her neighbor must have seen me sitting there. "She's at the doctor's."

I turned to face her, not understanding. "Huh?"

"The little girl next door. That's who you're looking for, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not really sure why she still goes, I heard they were stopping treatment."

I narrowed my eyes. "Treatment? For what?"

"Yeah, don't you know? She has cancer. Leukemia. Found it a couple of years ago. I feel so sorry for the poor girl."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Jessie has leukemia._ That would explain why I found her passed out at the back of the Seven. _She's sick._

I've been so worked up over how much she got on my nerves that I didn't even stop to think that something was up with her. Maybe that's why she hung around; she didn't look like she had a lot of friends, and she was very curious about everyone around her, almost as if she was savoring every moment she had left. I mentally face-palmed for not figuring it out sooner.

I decided to head home. I suddenly felt tired and needed to take a few hours to rest.

The time was around 4:30 when I got out of bed. I figured I'd go back to the Seven, to interview my next (willing) subject, Gigi. She happened to be Diego's twin sister. And, she's quite loquacious. Who knew?

"So Gigi, what do you like best about working at the Seven?"

She popped her bubblegum while leaning on a broom, clearly bored. "Well, I only 'work' here because my parents own the place, but since I have to pay for my own cell phone bill as of recent, there's that."

"Really, why?" I asked, curious.

"I went over our family plan...again."

"Texting?"

She let out a breath, annoyed. "I have people that inform me of the latest of everything that's going on. You wouldn't understand."

I decided to drop it since it was heading nowhere. "Anything else?"

"Well, I also work part-time at the nail salon, and whenever I'm bored, I mix nail colors together to create new ones, even create new patterns to put on top of them. I think of them as like, experiments."

"Experiments, cool!" a voice said behind me. I turned and it was none other than Jessie, showing up with her part of the video equipment. "Here, plug that in. Sorry, I'm late."

"That's okay." is all I said as I did what she told me to. I didn't think she was coming back to come help me. But now that she's here, I didn't really know how to act around her.

"What's your best one so far?" she asked Gigi.

Touched, the put down the broom. "Oh well, I'm not sure….oh! One that I just tried the other day was a lavender color, along with sparkly blue polish! Tested it out on my fingernail; it looked so cool, kind of astronomical. I even added white dots around it." she exclaimed, clearly happy that someone seemed interested in her hobby. I didn't realize the effect Jessie had on those around her.

"That sounds awesome. You know what I heard? Baskins Robbins hire these ice cream scientists whose job is to invent three new flavors every month."

Gigi's eyebrows raised. "Really? I love ice cream!"

Jessie scoffed. "Who doesn't? But hey, wanna know who'd be good at something like that? You."

Gigi smiled at the compliment. "You really think so?"

Jessie nodded, returning the smile.

"Gigi, get back to work!" Diego bellowed from the cashier station. "That's my cue. I gotta get sweeping. Thanks for the interview though!" She then picked back up the broom and continued working.

Now it was just me and Jessie, and I had no idea what to say to her. She doesn't know I know she has cancer, and I don't think I should start bombarding her with questions about it.

She took off the headphones and faced me. "Sorry, I know you told me not to butt in like that-"

"It's okay," I assured, looking at my camera. I didn't even want to look at her for too long I felt so guilty.

"I really didn't mean to mess up the whole interview-"

"Jessie, you didn't," I said, finally making eye contact with her. "You were good."

I could tell that she was confused by my sudden kindness, but I was determined not to argue with her.

"So uh, who told you?"

I feigned innocence. "Uh, told me what?"

She looked upset. "You found out, didn't you."

I promised myself I wouldn't talk to her about it. "We still have time for another interview, if you're up for it-"

"It's called leukemia," she stated, obviously tired of beating around the bush. I sighed, looking around, not really being able to face her now that she knows that I know about her condition.

"And yeah, I would like to join you for another interview. But are you only asking because you feel sorry for me?"

"I don't know…" I stammered. But after seeing the look on her face, I backtracked. "Maybe."

She seemed to appreciate my honesty and nodded her hand in understanding. "Okay."

Then we were walking together, finding out next person to interview.

A little later, instead of taking her home, I decided to get her something to eat and invite her to go stargazing with me. It was something I really only did with Katie, but since she wasn't here, Jessie was the next best thing, sort of.

"Do you know what I like most about the stars?" She asked me, just as I spread out the blanket on the grass in the middle of a park.

I didn't answer immediately so she continued. "You look at all of them up there and l you just know there's gotta be something more than-"

"Life?" I interjected. She only looked at me and smiled.

"There has to be." A solemn look suddenly crossed her face, and she lied down completely onto the blanket.

I copied her, a little concerned. "Are you scared?"

"Not of dying really," she said in a voice no louder than a whisper. "It's more that I'm afraid of time, and not having enough of it."

We shared a look and she spoke again. "Time to figure out who I'm supposed to be, to find my place in the world before I have to leave it."

I could hear the tears forming as she spoke, and I began to get emotional as well. I took her hand and faced her, letting her finish. "I'm afraid of what I'll miss."

We stared at each other for a while until she broke the silence. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I said.

She gave me a small smile before looking at the sky once again. I heard my phone buzz but paid it no mind; whoever was calling could wait.*

I could tell by the stolen glances she passed at me that she was wary of being treated differently because of her disease.

It was hard for her, I saw that now. Feeling as though she had to be two different people, a regular kid trying to make friends and live her life to the fullest, and a cancer patient.

It's time like this that I realized not just how lucky I am, but also how selfish I've been, and I wanted to change that, starting with Jessie.

* * *

 **Having a bit of trouble figuring out who's POV is next, so you'll just have to stay tuned!**

 **Guest: Ty!**

 **Oreo234: Girl, I love reading your reviews. Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter! And yeah Jax is so extra xD :D**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Thanks! Here it is, without further adieu! :)**


	22. Chapter 21: Katie Doesn't Exist

**I decided to go with Katie for this chapter! Heads up; it's a long one. Keep in mind Katie is AU in this story. She's not skinny, but has a curvy figure, like Carmen in the movie.**

 _(Side note - This is the same day as Andi's story in the previous chapter. It all ties in!)_

 **If you like it please leave a review; it means a lot! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 -** _Katie POV_

I wasn't looking forward to this day at all. I knew it was coming, and it haunted me, even in my dreams. But I knew I had to wake up before Lisa came and did it for me.

"Katie, time to wake up! We're going to fit bridesmaid dresses today!"

 _Too late._

I rolled out of bed, did my hygiene, and proceeded to pick out clothes. I was feeling rather down, so I grabbed the magic pants and put them on.

"Please let something good happen." I wished before buttoning them and putting on a shirt.

When I was done, I went downstairs, where Kristen and Lisa were finishing up their food and Dad was making coffee.

I cornered him when they went to the closet to get their coats. "Dad, why can't you come with us?

"Katie, this a great time for you to bond with Lisa and Kristen. I really want you two to get along!"

"It would be less awkward if you were there!"

He placed a hand on my shoulder, comforting me. "I promised Paul I'd help him with his soccer technique. You know he's still bummed that he didn't win."

"I'm still bummed we didn't play tennis yet," I muttered to myself, but he heard me.

"Hey," he said, kissing my forehead. "We will, I promise. Now hurry up and eat something; you'll have to leave soon."

Twenty minutes later, I was in a car with Lisa and Kristen. When we reached the shop, we parked the car and headed inside.

Lisa found the seamstress and got Kristen her dress first. I was then handed mine and walked to the change room to try them on.

I found myself having more trouble than I anticipated fitting into the dress. Did they think I was some Barbie doll?

I heard Lisa calling me a few minutes later. "Katie! Katie, you're next sweetheart!"

I looked at myself in the mirror and began to spew out perfect Latin (learned it in high school), most of it just swear words.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, obviously confused.

I opened the curtain, revealing myself. "I look like a tramp."

The saleswoman looked mortified. "Oh dear."

"I'm sure Barbara can work on this for you," Lisa assured, leading me to the podium so they could get a better look at the dress.

The saleswoman, Barbara, began to talk while the seamstress wrote down her words on a pad.

"Oh, well, let's see here….well we need to let the back of dress out here," referring to my waistline.

"Right right, way out." the other saleswoman added, unnecessarily. _Bitch_.

"I'm sure we can dig up some extra fabric, and yes, the straps need some serious work."

As all three of them gathered around me, critiquing the dress, it felt more like they were critiquing me, as if I was the odd one out in this perfect fantasy world where all girls are expected to be model thin with silky smooth hair and green or blue eyes.

I swore I even saw Kristen trying not to smile or laugh at me.

For the first time in my life, I felt incredibly uncomfortable with my body, and that didn't sit well with me.

"Actually, I think it's better that we start from scratch on this dress," Barbara concluded.

That statement made me feel worse. I couldn't stomach standing in front of them anymore. "Uh, Lisa, can I go take this off now?"

"Oh, sure darling," she said and I hurriedly walking to the changing room.

I heard Lisa apologizing to Barbara for my dad being _off_ about my actual dress size. It really isn't his fault; he hadn't seen me in years.

She merely laughed. "It's fine, usually a roughly, constructed prototype works as a starting point, but in this case…"

"I was wondering if you could-"

"Stitch it in?"

"Right right, that would be wonderful."

The banter went on as I changed back into my regular clothes. I stopped as I put on my jeans, looking at them.

I really believed that wearing them would give me some type of happiness or life-changing event, but all it did was expose the truth. I will never truly be accepted into my dad's life with his perfect new family. I'm a thing of the past.

I proceeded to put on my shirt and I kept listening in on Lisa and Barbara's conversation.

"It is a wedding and I do want it to look uniform. I mean, will she look like Kristen, in the dress?"

"Definitely Lisa. You know what, just never mind. We will fix the hem on Kristen's and just uh, start over on the other one."

 _The other one_? Is this lady for real? She must think her southern accent makes it so she can say anything and get away with it, but I heard that tone, and there's no way I was going to stand there and listen to any more of what she had to say.

"Katie," I stated firmly, raising my voice. Leaving the change room, I walked right up to them. "The other one's name is _Katie_. And you know what Lisa, let's just forget about the dress okay? We can just tell everyone that Katie is African American, yeah, BLACK, and it never occurred to you that she might be built differently. And, unlike you and your daughter, SHE HAS AN ASS! And the tailor didn't have enough scraps and material to cover it. Or better yet, tell them that there IS no Katie; Katie's doesn't exist."

I felt my eyes water as I finished my rant. All eyes were on me, as it's clear I made a big scene, as people from other parts of the store were looking our way as well.

"Happy?" I asked before throwing down the dress, grabbing my bag, and hauling ass out of there.

"Katie, sweetie, Katie wait!" I heard Lisa yell, but I didn't stop. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, wanting to be as far away from them as possible.

The last thing I wanted was for someone to find me, especially since I was in no mood to talk.

I turned off my phone, took a bus and relocated to a diner a town over. Feeling that the distance was enough, I stayed there, ate some food, and began to write in my journal about everything that had happened.

The next thing I remembered was being tapped lightly by one of the servers, showing me that it was dark out. _Oh no, when did I fall asleep, and for how long?_

"We close in ten minutes," she informed me. I said a quick thanks, grabbed my stuff and headed outside. I began to panic, realizing I didn't have any money to get home. Luckily, I brought along a card with me with the number of a person who owed me a favor.

Luck was on my side for once. Mel was more than willing to drive me home, after explaining I had a disagreement with my in-laws (I didn't think I should give him the full details). He stopped in front of the house. "Thanks again," I told him.

"No problem. I think you've had to deal with enough today." _Don't I know it,_ I said to myself."You have a key on you? It doesn't look like anybody's home."

"No I don't, but it's okay. They're probably out looking for me. But it'll be fine, thank you."

"Hey Katie," Mel called for me before I stepped out the cab. "I want to let you know that it may not seem like it now, but it will get better. Time will change situations, the way people act, all of it. But you must be patient."

I didn't have a good response to that, and a part of me knew he was right. So, I planned to take his advice the minute I saw Dad, Lisa, Kristen, and Paul. "I appreciate the advice, thanks. Have a good evening." I said, sliding out of the car.

"You too Katie." I closed the car door and headed for the front door as he drove off. I sat down on the steps, pulling out my phone to call them and tell them I'm home, but a small fit of laughter stopped me from making the call. It sounded like it came from the back, so I went to investigate. Sure enough, it was Dad, sitting with Kristen, Lisa, and Paul. _Smiling._

So they're not out looking for me. They're just sticking to their usual routine of a family dinner. And it didn't matter if I was there or not. They looked so much like a family, so close knitted, and I couldn't stand one bit of it. All of a sudden dad falls in love and _they're_ his top priority? What is so great about them? He already has a great family, why couldn't he see that?! _I_ don't know what they've done to my dad, but they changed him. They brainwashed him and made him into this clean-cut, religious, suburban-living freak, and that's not who he is! I couldn't bear to stand there and look at them anymore.

I paced for a good few seconds before my eyes landed on a nice sized rock. I didn't think, I just acted. I threw it at the window with all the power I had. After my dad recovered from the shock, his eyes adjusted and he realized that I threw it. I didn't give him time to try and say something as I fled, running away from them for the second time today. Only this time, I wasn't fighting back the tears.

I ran a few blocks to the nearest bus stop, hopped on the nearest bus and pleaded for him to take me to the terminal, despite not having enough money.

When I got there, I bolted to the telephone booth and immediately called someone I knew I could talk to.

 _Hey, it's Andi. Leave a message at the beep if you don't know already._

 _*BEEP*_

"Andi, it's me, Katie. I'm coming home. Everything was falling apart and I snapped. I honestly don't care that I did; I'm fed up and I don't want to be here anymore. I called you because I knew that-"

 _*BEEP*  
_

I sighed as the voicemail stopped, saying the last part to myself. _I knew that you'd understand._

I got some money off my emergency credit card, waited for the next train to Miami, hopped on, and tried to get some rest. I'd call Mom and Dad in the morning (Mom to come get me, and Dad to pack my stuff and send it to me).

The bad news was, I couldn't sleep. So I spent most of the ride looking at the sky: the lack of clouds, bright moon, and twinkling stars were visually pleasing. It gave me a sense of warmth and closure, knowing that soon I would be back where I belong: with my mom, in my own home, sleeping in my own bed. Living the life I've always known.

* * *

 **I felt so bad for Katie, even writing this. Mia's story is up next, slowly reaching the climax. only a matter of time until she gets the pants ;)**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: It is special, I love it sm, and I'm glad you do too! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks, hope you liked who I picked. BTW, in the future, please write a name other than guest.**


	23. Chapter 22: Obsessed

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait; I'm having computer problems. But please please please, leave a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 -** _Mia POV_

So, the Cantina didn't go as well as planned, but the plan is definitely still in motion. I wasn't going to let one slip up get in my way.

I got up bright and early, got dressed, and headed to the outhouse for breakfast. I wasn't expecting mail, but I got it. I put down my bowl of cereal, and took the mail from my coach and started reading it. When I realized who it was from and what it was about, I screamed, forgetting that I was. Just about everyone looked my way, startled by my reaction. After I finally settled down, I packed it away for safekeeping. After breakfast ended, I went back to my cabin to read it in private. I ended letting out another scream once I began reading about Emma's time in Australia. _She actually met a boy! I'm so proud._ After I was done, I quickly found a pen and paper and began to write a response.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _When I got your letter, I screamed for about ten minutes. So, you found a hottie after all, huh? Well, so did I! His name's Daniel. Oh, did I mention that he's one of the coaches and 100%_ _ **off limits**_ _? But, I honestly couldn't care less; I've never wanted anything this much in my entire life. I know what you're thinking, and trust me, it's a little scary for me too. I'm still waiting for Katy-cat to send me the pants. And in the meantime, I'm throwing all of my pent up energy into soccer. Although, that only seems to get me into more trouble, especially with the Coach I like to call "The Ginger Spawn of Satan." But what can I say,_ _ **I'm obsessed**_ _. And we know that obsessed girls cannot be responsible for our actions, can we?_

 _Wish me luck,_

 _Pia-Mia_

"Mia!" a voice called for me while I folded my letter and put in in an envelope.

I turned around to address them. "Hey Tina; what's up?"

"A bunch of us are going to do a few reps before the big game. You coming?"

I scoffed. "Hell yeah I'm coming! Let me drop this in the mailbox and I'll meet you there."

Shortly after I mailed the letter, my team and I had our little practice. Before we knew it, it was time for the next soccer game. My team won again, of course. Coach Ginger put me as a sweeper, but as always, I had to step up and help my teammates out. She looked pretty upset, but I didn't care.

After the game, I put on some shorts and a tank top and decided to go for a run on the beach, maybe hit up the spot that Daniel and I went to. To my surprise, he was already there, watching the waves crash on the shore. He literally looked like a picture I'd see at an art gallery. _Swoon._

I slowed down my pace and walked the rest of the way to where he was sitting and sat down next to him in the sand.

"Hey!" I chirped.

"Hey," he greeted back, still facing the ocean.

"Did you see me play today?"

He let a small smile slip through his features. "Yeah, I did."

"So, what'd you think?"

He chuckled softly before answering. "Truthfully, I've never seen anyone play with that much intensity. Ever."

To say I was surprised by his confession was a complete understatement. "Seriously? Wow, thanks. Well, to be fair, I might have been showing off just a little bit."

He raised his eyebrows, finally facing me. "A little bit?"

I nodded, biting my lip to hide my sly smile.

"It's actually more than that; in a way, you scare the hell out of me."

Good news is I wasn't offended by his admission, since I've heard it before.

I ended up repeating something someone said to me that hasn't escaped my mind. "Single-minded to the point of recklessness."

He was obviously confused, so I carefully explained myself. "The school shrink called me that. After my mom passed, some of the teachers thought it would be a good idea for me to get evaluated, or whatever. So, I ended up meeting with a guy, every other week. I talked and he wrote."

After I finished, I looked up at him, slightly dreading his expression. But fortunately, he didn't seem weirded out or cautious of me because of my story. His eyes felt oddly comforting and understanding, which made me heart beat 10 times faster. I felt in that moment, we truly connected.

But of course, all good things come to an end, and I ruined it by taking it a step further. I confessed that I never told anyone that before, while taking hold of his hand.

I could see his facial expression change almost immediately, and instantly regretted my decision.

"Mia-" he started to say.

"Don't say anything. Not yet, okay?" I pleaded. He seemed to concede, focusing his attention again at the ocean.

I looked at his face to really see if the moment was gone, and when it was, I decided to lighten the mood.

"C'mon, I'll race you!"

I stood up quickly and helped him up. A small smile graced his features once again, and a wave a relief washed over me. _Awkward tension avoided._

If anything can help me calm my nerves or just let go of any negative energy, it's running. Daniel just made it a bit more fun, as I now had a competitor.

I began running, taking the lead, but he soon caught up with me, definitely giving me a run for my money.

"You going soft on me Black?"

I shot him a playful glare. "You wish," and picked up the pace, literally leaving him to eat my dust.

I could've sworn there were a few times he looked my way, and actively stared at me. _Does he actually have feelings for me?_ He was hard to read, that's for sure, but maybe the truth about his feelings will come out soon enough.

* * *

 **Emma's POV is up next. Let's just say, she couldn't keep Jax away from Lily for long...**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: I know it's so sad. I think she'll be better by the end though :)**


	24. Chapter 23: Family Comes First

**Review and enjoy! (It's a long one)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 -** _Emma POV_

I was really excited for today. Lily told me she and I would spend the afternoon together. Also, Jax was going to take me dancing tonight. So imagine my surprise when I woke up to find that Lily wasn't alone in the kitchen.

"My God, I've missed you." a voice said.

I heard a giggle come from Lily. "Julio, stop. Emma's going to be down any minute." _Julio? Who's Julio? And why is he flirting with Lily?!_

"You haven't told her yet?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. He was very muscular, with tanned skin. _Not bad._

"It didn't seem right to tell her when you're not here."

"Well I can't hold it in any longer, not when you look this gorgeous." he purred into her neck. She snuck and look at him and leaned up to kiss him firmly on the lips. It started to deepen, so I decided that was my cue to cut in.

I coughed loudly, startling them and causing them to hastily break off the kiss.

"Emma, you're awake!" she said, carefully stepping away from Julio, much to his disappointment. "This is Julio."

"Pleasure to meet you," he greeted, extending his hand. I warily shook it, still perplexed about the situation.

"So, who are you?"

Lily audibly swallowed, and Julio nervously looked at her for answers. "Have a seat Em; I'll tell you everything over breakfast." she promised.

They waited until I began to eat to start explaining.

"There's no point in beating around the bush, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it: he's my fiancé." The piece of pancake nearly fell out of my mouth. I let out a loud, rough cough, choking on my food.

After I composed myself, I felt both Lily and Julio's eyes on me. He looked uneasy, probably worried I wouldn't approve.

"You're _engaged_? Since when?!"

Lily sighed, realizing that this would not be an easy conversation. "Just a few months."

I felt a bit betrayed being left out of the loop. "But I don't understand. You never even told me you were seeing anyone!"

Julio quickly turned to Lily with a hurt expression on his face. She flashed him a look of guilt before focusing her attention back to me. "I know, I'm sorry, that's on me. I did mean to tell you, but the time was never right."

I nodded, but then gave them a sly smile. "So, how did you meet?"

Lily blushed while Julio began chuckling. "We were competing for the same scholarship while we were in college. After we both ended up winning it, we became friends."

"Who made the first move?"

He put an arm around her, smiling wide. "She did. Let's just say, she couldn't keep her hands off me."

I wrinkled my nose, knowing exactly what they're implying. "Okay, too much information; I don't want a mental image."

Lily's head is covered by her hands while Julio laughs at her and plants little kisses on top of her head.

"Sorry about that Emma; sometimes you can't help but say crazy things when you're in love. When you're in a relationship, you'll understand "

 _Little did they know, I understood what they meant a little too well._

'Oh, Emma, I almost forgot. Why don't we go out tonight to a fancy restaurant. I want you to get to know Julio a bit better."

"Sure, the sounds-" I stopped myself, realizing that tonight is Jax's date. _Shit._ "Oh, no I can't tonight."

Realizing something was up, she quirked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

I stuttered with my response, knowing I'm not a good liar. "I just...thought you and Julio would want some time alone together."

Her eyes narrowed, clearly not buying it. "Emma-"

"He just got here right? So why rush things? You two need to catch up before putting me in the mix. How can I possibly intrude on that?"

Lily was giving me a weird look, but thankfully, Julio chimed in. "Well, I did want to take you out for a romantic dinner since I'm back."

She looked at him in awe. "Really?"

He took her hand and kissed it sincerely. "Really."

I did my best to stop myself from rolling me eyes, and continued with my ploy. "You see? You two have missed each other like crazy. That's obvious."

"I just don't want to leave my 16-year old goddaughter in the house alone," Lily confessed.

"I'll be fine Lily. By the time you get back, I'll be asleep anyway. I'm more than certain a Bring It On marathon is on T.V just waiting for me." _Wow, I must be a better liar than I thought, that or Jax is growing on me; I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing._

"Well…okay. I guess I can live with that. But you're coming with me to get my hair and nails done, and a new dress." Lily stated.

I giggled. "Of course; you're going to look fabulous."

That afternoon, I spent the day helping Lily get ready for tonight. We went to the nails salon, the hair salon, visited select clothing stores, and found the perfect dress.

I didn't expect most of the stores to be owned by Novoa Industries, and it didn't help that Lily ended up getting into an altercation with one of the employees. It only made her hate for the "Novoas" stronger, as she began muttering about them being _power hungry assholes with no feelings_. I did my best to show no emotion when she said that.

We got home with time to spare. Julio was dressed in his best suit, and couldn't keep his eyes off Lily as she descended the stairs, all dolled up and in her new dress. I swiftly bid them farewell, and my my way upstairs to get ready for my own date.

Almost an hour later I received a text from Jax.

 _I'm outside. Can't wait to see you :*_

I felt my heart skip a beat as I read it. I did the finishing touches of my makeup and looked at myself in the mirror.

I curled my hair, had on cat eyeliner with pink lip gloss, and a dress Jax had got for me a while back that I saw in a store. For the first time ever, I felt confident in my own skin. I wasn't hiding anymore; I spread my wings and became a beautiful butterfly.

I carefully locked the house and walked outside. I stopped short, looking at Jax leaning on his motorcycle, waiting for me.

I gave myself a moment to take him in, still doubting that he's real.

He turned his head and looked my way, and immediately dropped his phone. I giggled as he stumbled to pick it up.

"Hi," I said, slowly walking to him.

"Hey," he said, almost out of breath, "You look….wow."

I blushed as he pull me in by the waist and kissed my square on the mouth. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, savoring the moment.

"We should go," he said in between kisses, "If I keep kissing you we'll never leave this spot."

I laughed, and quickly put on the helmet and hopped onto the back of the motorcycle.

About ten minutes later, we were at our destination.

I dragged him to the dance floor and he began to take the lead. I felt light on my feet as he whisked me around the dance floor, smiling wholeheartedly.

His hand of my waist tightened. "I have to be honest with you Emma; I wanted this date to be perfect because...I have some news."

"Oh?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. "My dad's shipping off to California to go to college."

My eyes widened. "What! When?"

"Classes start next week, so I leave in 2 days."

I tried to respond but all my mouth did was open and close repeatedly.

He was leaving, which meant we wouldn't be together much longer. "And you can't stay another week?"

He shook his head in defeat.

"It's just. I feel...so…"

"I know," he assured me. "So do I."

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and caressed my cheeks with his hand. "I love you Emma."

I froze. _That was not something I was expecting him to say._ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Jax Novoa, loves me?_

Before I could even respond, a voice knocked me back into reality.

"EMMA!" I whipped my head around and was horrified to see that it was Lily who called out to me.

"What are you doing here, and _with him_?!"

"Lily-"

"It was my fault," Jax said, interrupting me. "Don't blame her."

" _You_ don't talk. STAY AWAY FROM EMMA! You and your whole goddam family!" she shouted.

"Aunt Lily!" I yelled.

"Julio, take Emma home. I'll deal with him."

Julio wasted no time on separating me from Jax. "Wait, Julio, JAX!" My hands slipped from his grasp.

"EMMA!" I heard him shout, but the next thing I knew I was in a car with Julio being taken back to Lily's house.

I didn't speak the whole ride there. And when we got to the house, I got out, went straight to my room, quickly changed my clothes, curled up in a ball on the floor, tucked my head into my arms, and screamed. This is not how I thought the night would go. And with Jax leaving soon, I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could, but it didn't seem plausible anymore.

She soon marched in and stood over my crouched form. "Emma, I gave you one rule while you were here, ONE RULE. Why didn't you follow it? Why?!"

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, "He's not as bad of a person as you think he is."

"Emma, he's making you drunk on lust! You're not thinking straight! That whole family is problematic."

"It wasn't lust Lily, and _people can change_!"

" _Not them_." Lily stated, sitting on the bed. "You promised me you wouldn't see him, does that mean _nothing_ to you?"

"It-" I stopped short when Lily looked over a one of my scrapbooks I left open on my nightstand. She flipped through it, finding pictures I took of Jax from the past couple of weeks.

"I guess it does mean nothing." She looked up at me, clearly hurt.

My voice began to crack as I spoke. "That's not true." I sniffled, trying not let my tears shed. "I'm sorry."

Lily was silent for a long time before standing from the bed, putting down my scrapbook, and heading for the door. Before she left, she turned to look at me one last time.

"Emma, family is one of the most precious gifts we're given. When you turn your back on them, that's when you _truly_ have nothing; don't forget that."

The door closed after that, leaving me to my thoughts, and heeding Lily's words.

Of course I love and care about my family. But the way Jax made me feel...I've never felt that before. Now I realize that it came at a price. I felt both helpless and melancholy at the realization.

I quickly splashed water on my face to remove most of the makeup, put my hair in a bun, and went to bed.

Letting the tears fall from my eyes, I had no idea how I would fix this mess.

* * *

 **Poor Emma. Katie's story is next, and it's kinda sad too :( But I put Julio in the story! :D (we deserved a Lily/Julio relationship in the show tbh)**

 **Agnes: Ain't that the truth XD I hope you're not too upset about what went down between Lilly, Emma, and Jax :\ And you're welcome!**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: She is... but thank you! :)**


	25. Chapter 24: They're The Problem

**Review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 -** _Katie_ _POV_

When I got up the next morning I decided it was time to write Mia. I did my hygiene, got dressed, sat at my desk, and wrote whatever came to mind.

 _Dear Mia,_

 _I guess I did get my hopes up, actually thinking that when the pants arrived they'd make everything better. I mean, I don't blame them for happened, but….Anyways, I do hope that they bring you better luck than they did me. And even more than that, I pray they bring you good sense; God knows you sometimes need it ;) I know that might sound boring, but based off my experience, a little common sense isn't such a bad thing. Wear them well._

 _Love and well wishes,_

 _Katie_

After sending it off to the mailman along with the pants, I sat on my front porch for a while deep in thought. I heard my mother come to check on me a few minutes in.

"Your dad called, making sure you got home okay. Said the rest of your things should arrive in the mail shortly."

I only gave her a nod, still scowling. She put her arm around me, and I allowed myself to lean on as she rubbed my arm lovingly.

"I'm so sorry; I knew this would happen."

"Mom." I declared with a warning. I wasn't ready to talk about what happened just yet.

She let out a sigh. "Now you know why I didn't want you to go. I don't want to say I told you so-"

"Then don't, please." I must've convinced her, because after that we sat comfortably in silence, enjoying the nice weather and watching children playing in the streets. For a moment, I was able to focus on living another day, and basking in the feeling that things will get better. The cab driver's words worked their way back into my brain, and I did my best to believe them, even when all seemed hopeless.

A little later, Andi finally returned my call and made her way to my house to see me.

"Hey!" she greeted me, opening her arms so I could hug her. "I'm so sorry I missed your call. I missed you!"

"You're here now, that's what matters." I released her and we retreated to my room. As soon as I entered I flopped onto my bed, still exhausted from everything that happened.

"That bad huh?" Andi asked.

"You have no idea."

"Well c'mon, tell me what happened."

I did my best to start from the very beginning, telling her about Dad dropping Lisa, Kirsten, and Paul on me, the wedding getting in the way of me spending time with him, and overall just not seeming to fit into his 'new life.'

"I felt like I was living in some freak show, known as 'The Land of the Blondes' and guess who was the _freak?_ "

Andi only scoffed. "It couldn't have been that bad."

" _It was_ Andi. It was horrible. First off, Paul _barely talks_ ; we literally only had one conversation. And Kirsten is this perky little...nightmare! She and her mom are basically like sunshine twins on uppers except when, _God forbid_ , something happened with the wedding plans, because honest to god Andi, I don't think there was a single conversation that didn't revolve around flowers, or hors-d'oeuvres, or the guest list-"

"Maybe they're just excited."

My eyes widened at her response. "What?!" I shrieked, feeling my face scrunch up.

"About the wedding I mean. They just seem excited is all."

I couldn't really believe what I was hearing. Why was Andi defending _them_ and not me? "Wha-Andi, could you at least pretend to be on my side for once?"

"It's not about sides, Katie; trust me, there are worse things than your dad getting married," She gave off an impression that she was hinting at something that happened while I was gone, that possibly had a hand in her sudden 180 personality change, but I kept it to myself and let her continue. "Sure, he definitely could've handled the situation better-"

"He didn't handle it at all." I deadpanned.

"Well then tell him that!" she stressed.

"But why should I have to? He should know!"

"Well, you didn't have to throw a rock at him either."

"I didn't throw a rock at him, I threw it at _them. They're_ the problem, Andi." I sat up from my bed and stood in front of her, fuming. "Don't you see that?! They are the ones who ruined everything. And why are YOU all of a sudden giving me this hypocritical lecture about treating people decently when you walk around practically screaming ' _screw the world!_ ' because somehow that's better than FEELING something!"

As soon as my rant was over, I immediately wanted to take it back. The look on Andi's face said it all; what I said hurt. She sat with her arms crossed before looking at me with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. My facial expression changed from angry to apologetic. I opened my mouth to say something but she quickly got up, exited my room, and left my house.

I wanted to follow her, but I figured it would only make things worse. I watched her walk away from my window and realized that I not only managed to ruin the relationship I had with my own father, but now, possibly, with one of my best friends, and I didn't know if either of them would ever forgive me.

* * *

 **This chapter is a downer, for sure. I was excited about it mostly because the actors who play Andi (Daniela Nieves) and Katie (Denisea Wilson) are actually best friends IRL, so this interaction was nice since we didn't see much Andi/Katie in the show.**

 **Jem. Rainbow: Thank you so much, and I agree with you wholeheartedly.**

 **watsenandruger: here it is, although next time, I'd like some feedback about the chapters though.**

 **Agnes: I'm glad you liked the Jily! Emma's story is closing soon, so let's keep our fingers crossed!**

 **Oreo234: The fact that you took the time to review chapter 21-24 is making me so emotional omg THANK YOU! It is so much fun to bring this story to life, so I appreciate the support! :)**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Unfortunately, you're right. But the end of the story is near, which means there will be some positive moments ahead. TY! :)**


	26. Chapter 25: She's Not Really My Friend

**I put my own twist on this chapter. LMK (let me know) what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 -** _Andi POV_

I was upset. And hurt. Hearing Katie say those things about me really affected me more than I thought it would. Was I really that mean, that _pessimistic_?

I guess I didn't really think about how my words affected other people, people like Jessie. She's just trying to live every day to the fullest and I probably made it worse by making her feel like she's the most irritating person in the world.

Pushing it out of my brain, for the time being, I went home, got dressed in my work uniform, and headed for the Seven.

I thought people would take the hint and notice that I was in no mood to talk, but Diego must've ignored it. "You feeling okay?"

I swallowed my inner anger and put on a fake smile for him. "I'm fine, just _peachy keen_."

"You don't fool me for a second Andrea."

"Fine," I sighed. "Do you think I'm a nice person?"

He cocked his head. "Like, on a daily basis or when you want to be?"

I sent a glare his way, not in the mood for him to make fun of my behavior. "Whoa, whoa whoa, relax. I'm just joking... _mostly_. You've been acting different ever since you started hanging with that kid. Jenny, right?"

"Jessie." I corrected. "And she's not the issue, not this time anyway. Katie and I got into a little argument."

He sighed, looking me up and down. "Why don't you just take the rest of the day off, finish your documentary."

I looked up at him, puzzled. "Really? But who going to cover-"

"I'll just make Gigi do it. All she does is use her phone anyway."

I smirked knowingly at him. "I hope this doesn't mean that little crush you had on me when we were kids is resurfacing."

"What, no! I never had a crush on you!" he insisted unconvincingly, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

I laughed. "Yeah okay. That's why I was your first kiss." His eyes widened before turning away from me.

"We were 10, and it was a dare!" I laughed, knowing it was true.

"I know, I know. But in all seriousness, thank you." I smiled at him and he returned it, moving in to embrace me. After we separated, I got my stuff and texted Jessie to meet me outside the Seven in a half hour.

Unfortunately, a half hour turned into an hour and a half. _Was she standing me up?_

I then saw my mother turning the corner. I quickly walked to the car. "Mom, I told you. I can't babysit today. Jessie and I have an interview-"

"Jessie's in the hospital, her mom called. She's not doing so well." I froze where I stood. I knew she had cancer, but I assumed she was getting better. She can't just die, I need her help with finishing this. But I didn't really know how to process the information, so all I said was:

"Oh, um, okay."

"The hospital is Florida Memorial. I tried to call you. I can drive you over to see her if you'd like."

I shook my head repeatedly. "No, no that's okay. I'll um, go by there if I had time; I still have work, so." I then picked up my stuff, waved goodbye, and walked back into the Seven. As soon as my mom left, I bolted home and threw myself into editing my documentary for the next hour. I didn't even hear Katie knock on the door.

"Permission to come in?"

I looked up at her, seeing her reserved expression, and waved for her to enter my room.

She sighed before speaking. "I am mad at my dad. I am _mad_ at _my dad_. Why is that so hard for me to say? I have no problem being mad at you."

I was silent for a minute before finally speaking. "I noticed."

She flopped onto my bed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Andi. What I said wasn't nice, it was _awful_ , and I'm really sorry."

"Well, I'm no expert, but it seems like it might be easier to be mad at the people we trust." I inquired.

Katie's eyebrows crinkled. "Why? Why is that?"

I shrugged since the answer was obvious. "Because you know they'll always love you no matter what."

I proceeded at throwing a small plastic ball at her. "Huh, am I right?" She giggled in response. It was the first time I saw Katie smile since she got back from Virginia.

"Okay enough about me. Your mom told me what happened with your friend Jessie."

My face began to tighten just at the sound of her name. "Yeah, Jessie. She's uh, she's not really my friend. I mean, maybe a little, but yeah. She's 12."

"Your letters made it sound like she is-"

"A nightmare? That's because she is." I finished. "She will drive you crazy. We would be walking around town, doing interviews, and she'll just jump in out of nowhere and start asking these questions, mainly about their lives, like she's trying to get to know them or something." It suddenly hit me after hearing myself say it. Jessie knew she had limited time, and wanted to meet as many people as possible. To have as many stories and memories as possible. _God, I was such an idiot.  
_

"Well, is she gonna be okay?" Katie asked.

"I don't know." The more I thought about it, the more upset I became. I should've taken the ride with my mom and gone and visited her. "I don't know," I repeated, this time quieter.

We fell into a silence, which felt louder than actually talking. A part of me wanted to go and see her, but the bigger part was too afraid. Of what? I didn't really know, but I had to figure it out, and _soon_.

* * *

 **I put in some past Andiego. I always had it in my mind that as children, Diego had a crush on Andi xD Mia's POV is next, and it's a crazy one!**

 **Oreo234: Same omg, and I already wrote that chapter for Katie; super excited to share it! :)**

 **Warsenandruger: Lol I got all three of your reviews; ty! I did talk a bit about how Andi was feeling in this chapter. As for the #Landi suggestion, I want to write a fic about them, but I haven't had the time. Maybe one day :)**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: I agree. Hope you like Andi's POV!**


	27. Chapter 26: Giving Into Temptation

**Sorry, this is kinda overdue. School started and that held me back. But still, enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26** \- _Mia's POV_

I woke up the next morning feeling confident and determined. While going out for my morning run, I took a lot of time thinking. I decided that I was going to spend the rest of my time in Mexico seizing every opportunity that came my way, including Daniel.

I came back from my run and greeted my roommates.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Tina asked me.

"Now why would I do that?" I smirked, pulling off my running shoes.

"Something came in the mail for you."

I quickly climbed to my bunk bed and looked at the bag I received, and squealed.

"Oh my god, they're finally here!" I exclaimed, quickly opening the bag.

"What is?" Georgia asked, curious.

I didn't answer, too busy pulling the pants out of the packaging. I could see all the girls in my cabin give me weird looks.

I hugged them to my chest, bouncing with excitement. "Do you guys realize what this means?!"

They were all seemingly dumbfounded by my question.

Tina decided to try and answer. "That you're hugging a pair of used jeans?"

I giggled. "No! These aren't _just_ jeans; they make things happen."

The confused look continued, but they seemed to concede with an impressed look, Georgia even said " _cool"._

After that, most of the day was a blur. I was busy trying to figure out the best time to wear them. Every now and again during practice, I'd share a glance with Daniel, nothing too flirty because the other coaches were there. It was enough to keep me going until nightfall.

After dinner, all the girls went to their respective cabin. Everyone quickly went to sleep while I played games on my phone since I was still wide awake.

I eventually saw that Daniel's light in his hut was still on, and I wondered if he couldn't sleep either. I waited until everyone was asleep and changed into the jeans, pairing them with a cropped t-shirt.

I let my hair down, put on some perfume and lip balm, and made my way towards his hut.

I knew better than to knock on his door, so I just walked by, my hand faintly tapping the window to alert him that I'm outside, and kept walking until I reached our spot on the beach. It felt more like our spot than just his since we have sat and talked there many times.

I sat and watched the waves, which gave me a sense of calm, and peacefulness, as I waited for Daniel to show.

The longer I waited the less I was sure he even saw me, or if let alone would actually follow me here. I had half a mind to just leave, but then I heard footsteps approaching and froze where I was, afraid that if I looked at him, he'd turn right back around and leave.

He carefully sat down right beside me, his legs extending forward and his eyes on me.

Slowly, my head turned to face him. Our eyes pierced each other, unwavering as if they were silently asking if we both want this.

Looking at him, I knew I wanted this. I knew this is something I've craved for a while, and maybe if it happened I wouldn't feel so lost, so burdened. I wanted to feel loved, cared for, whole.

So eagerly, my lips crashed against his. It felt like fire, a hot ember sizzling from a fireplace. My hands found his luscious hair, exploring it and memorizing the texture. His hands found my waist, caressing it and every touch felt like fireworks. Suddenly our whole bodies were touching: cheek to cheek, shoulder to shoulder, legs to legs. Our clothes were forgotten, and we laid on the sand finally giving into temptation.

Sadly, that fire didn't last very long, when the climax hit, it was almost instantly gone. I couldn't feel anything. It was like I was numb, even with the warmth of Daniel beside me.

It was an awkward departure, me giving him a fake smile and thanking him for that night, while he quickly got dressed and headed back to our respected cabins. On the walk back, I clutched myself, feeling the coldness of the night permeate my skin. If anything, I felt exposed, emotionally, like all the feelings I have been desperately trying to hide came out of the shadows to haunt me. _Regret, anger, guilt, hopelessness, sadness, emptiness._

I slowly snuck back into my room, climbed up to my bunk, and got under the covers.

"Mia?"

I raised my head, seeing Layla, my Asian friend blinking up at me. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. Go back to bed, I'm fine."

She eyed me carefully. "You sure you're okay?"

I put on a fake smile. "Why wouldn't I be? We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." And shortly after, she knocked out very fast.

There was a part of me that knew that I wouldn't want to talk tomorrow, I wasn't ready. I still haven't fully processed what happened, and the only people I wanted to talk to about it were miles away.

I don't even remember falling asleep that night. One minute tears start falling from my eyes, and the next everything was black.

* * *

 **If it wasn't clear, Mia lost her virginity. Since this fic is rated T, I didn't go into details about it. Emma's story is coming to a conclusion next chapter. It might be the last in her POV!**

 **Oreo234: Thank you so much! And spoiler: Andi does go and see her!**

 **Watsenandruger: I write this story similar to the order of the movie (if you haven't seen it). The next chapter will focus on Emma and Jax :) Thank you for your support!**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Believe me, I am too. Hope this chapter quenched your thirst! xD**


	28. Chapter 27: He Deserves to Know

**5,000 views on this story?! INSANE, thank you! Emma's story is coming to an end :( I really do like this chapter, hope you guys do too!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 -** _Emma POV_

It was the day Jax was leaving for California. Lily asked me if I wanted to spend the day with her, but I declined.

Truthfully, I've been avoiding her.

I spent yesterday doing trivial things: chores, reading, watering plants in Lily's garden. I didn't say much, but when she thanked me for the help, I gave her a brief smile.

I knew she sensed the tension, but the fact that she acted as if nothing had happened is really what got to me.

But today was also the day I got the pants from Mia. I didn't see a note from Bridgit, which was weird. I figured I'd get in in the mail later.*

I hurriedly put them on, pairing them with a white v-neck. I felt myself almost instantly feeling better. I looked in the mirror at myself, and I know what I had to do.

I ran downstairs, bumping into Julio.

"Hey, you're in a hurry."

"Yeah, kinda. Have you seen Lily?"

"She's about to go to work." I bolted past him despite his protest.

I managed to get to the front of the house just before Lily stepped into her car.

"Aunt Lily!" She whipped her head in my direction, surprised I decided to talk to her.

"I need to say something to you. It's important so please hear me out." Lily closed the driver's side door and walked back on the sidewalk facing me, as I continued. "People have always told me how much I take after my mom. We have the same eyes, hair, and smile. But what no one ever sees is that there's this whole other part of me that's just like you, even though we're not genetically related. We're both quiet, stubborn and prone to being afraid of showing too much. But I met someone, someone amazing, who changed everything, showing me that I can take a chance, even if it's only for a moment."

"Emma, I don't think-" Julio began to say.

"No," Lily insisted, cutting her off. "Let her finish."

"You must've had that same moment once when you met Julio, right? And you risked everything for it!" I felt the tears escaping my eyes, while my voice began to crack. "The person I'm in love with is leaving today and I may never see him again. You had your chance, and now, I am asking you, please, to let me have mine."

Lily's expression was unreadable. I couldn't tell if she was upset at me or maybe even proud.

After a few long minutes, she finally responded with a single word, "Go."

I quickly gave her a hug, and using her cab, made my way to Jax's house.

After paying, I rang the doorbell, waiting for the gates to open, and ran to the front door. A middle-aged man opened the door, obviously not knowing what I was doing here.

I gulped. "Are you Mr. Novoa?"

"I am. What do you want?"

"I want to speak with your son."

"He's not here."

"Please tell me where he is!"

He chuckled. "Don't tell me my son led you on, had his way with you, got bored of you and broke your heart; he tends to do that, so don't take it personally."

"What? No! Your son loves me; he told me himself! And I need to talk to him; it's important."

"You're too late. I already dropped him off at the airport."

I felt my heart beat faster, fearing the worst. "Please Mr. Novoa, please tell me which airport he's at! He's the reason I had such an incredible summer. He's one of the most charming, caring, and loving people I've ever met, and he deserves to know how much I love him!"

Hearing that seemed to change his expression. "Did you just say you _love_ my son?" I nodded.

"My name is Emma, Emma Alonso."

I saw his mouth twist in disgust. "So _you're_ the girl that's been distracting my son from preparing to take over Novoa Industries."

I wanted to appeal to his good side, but time was wasting, so I continued. "I know you aren't on the best terms with my parents, but that's beside the point. Your son and I fell in love this summer. We tried to stay away due to our families but we just couldn't. We have an unexplainable connection. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life, and if I don't see him one last time I'll always regret it."

I looked directly into his eyes after I ended my rant. He must've seen the urgency in my voice because he gave me a small smile.

"I'm not thrilled that you're an _Alonso_ , but I can see why he likes you. No one has ever shown that much care about my son, not since his mother and sisters passed away," he explained. "He's at Sydney International Airport. Take one of his motorcycles; you might just catch him."

I returned the smile, mine being wider. "Thank you so much, Mister Novoa!"

"It's no problem, and if all works out for the two of you, you can call me Jake."

I quickly hopped on a motorcycle, looked up directions on my phone, and proceeded to drive to the airport.

I was impressed on just how well I was at driving Jax's motorcycle, with just a few lessons from him.

The airport was already crowded I quickly parked the motorcycle and made my way inside. I looked for a sign saying Sydney to New York. I saw it saying _about to depart_ and lept into action. I made my way through the crowd, lightly shoving to get to the gate, when I saw him, just about to board the plane.

"JAX!" I shouted, frantically waving my hands around. As he looked up, his eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. He dropped his bag and walked towards me. I began my way towards him as well, my heart beating out of my chest.

A couple of seconds later, we finally collided. He scooped me up in his arms giving me one of the best hugs I've ever received, before his mouth desperately made a search for mine, our lips connecting. It felt as though the sun came out and made my insides warm and fuzzy.

Jax was the first to part, gasping for air. "Emma," he said, putting me down and running a hand through my hair before resting it on my cheek, "I thought I'd never see you again."

There were a thousand things running through my mind that I wanted to tell him, but knowing he had to board the plane soon, I said the one thing I know he needed to know: "I love you."

The way that he brought me in for another passionate kiss was all I needed to know that I said the right thing.

This is what mattered. No matter where life took us, we both knew that this summer is something we'd cherish forever.

* * *

 ***SQUEAL* A sappy yet adorable ending for these two lovebirds. I think there's one more POV from Emma after this. But the next chapter is all Katie, and very emotional, so BE PREPARED.**

 **Oreo234: I do too! Thank you so much for your support though! :)**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Same. You do, and I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
